Hellboy the Lolita girl
by FallingNightStar
Summary: This story here is about a young Lolita girl named Danica . All her life Danica has been a Lolita and she was born with a small star birthmark on the center of her chest, her doll like while skin and her very light blue eyes also her bleach blond hair made her stand out the most and not having a lot of friends as a child. But it got the attention of one very dangerous guy.
1. Chapter 1

Hellboy fanfiction

"Chapter 1. The shadow"

"I always knew when I was younger the world wasn't as nice and pleasant as it seems, I knew from right and wrong and what was dangerous. Though there was a time when I was just like any normal kid, well normal for me I always loved dressing like a Lolita it felt right when I wore those dresses. And I get so many compliments wearing them, but that's not where this story goes. I didn't really have any friends since I was the only kid in my elementary school that dressed the way I do, so yeah I felt like an outsider. I did have people to play with, but it was just at school I didn't have any friends outside of school. I went to a privet school, we didn't have school uniforms but the dress code was like at normal schools it didn't bother me. I was an only child I basically had the house to myself most of the time when I come home from school, I was well behaved kid so my parents didn't haft to worry about me. Though being in a big house alone for a kid gets almost lonely, you learn to adapt to it like I did I feel lonely at school so it's no different."

"One day when I got home from school, I came through the front door like normal. And there was a note on kitchen table that said

"Dear Danica,

We're sorry that we couldn't be there to great you like we promises, your father and I had to take care of some business and won't be home till tomorrow afternoon. I already made you your dinner it's in the fridge I made you your favorite, and remember to brush your teeth after dinner and bedtime is at 8:30.

Love, Mom and Dad"

"This normally happens on school days the only times I get to spend time with them is on Saturdays and Sundays, and Holidays at the least they usefully make it up to me. Dinner doesn't start until seven. So I had two hours to play outside, of course there was a rule do thirty minutes of homework then play outside. Doing that stuff proved that I was a good child, the better I did the more Lolita dress I get. Once I finished my thirty minutes of homework, I went to the backyard. I ran to the large tree that had a swing set on it, I sat down on the set and I started drawing in my sketch book. Despite being the weirdest dressed kid in school I was the best artist in my class to me I was alright, though being mostly lone I didn't have and friends to share my drawings with. Though drawing was a hobby I really loved singing and music the most I often tried to have an imaginary friend, but nothing really worked. I looked online how to make an imaginary friend, even that did worked. When I put my sketch book down I started swinging back and forward on the swing for about ten minutes, while I was swinging I didn't notice that someone or something took my sketch book."

"When I finished swinging I jumped off and landed on my feet, when I turned around to get my sketch book I saw that it was gone

"My sketchbook what happened?" When I yelled that out I started looking around for it, then I started running around the tree the swing set was on. When I was on the other side of the tree I stopped running and I was surprised, there was someone sitting and leaning back on the tree looking in my sketchbook. He was kind of sketchy looking he wore what looked like a gas mask, but it had gold on the bottom of it I've never seem a mask like that. He also wore this strange type of bodysuit and some kind of chest armor, it didn't look like a real person to me. Before I spoke I saw his head turn to me, I barely stepped backwards.

"Oh sorry but that's my sketchbook your looking at." I didn't look at him when I told him that, something about him didn't seem right, he seemed inhuman. When I looked at him I saw that he held my sketchbook wanting me to take it I said to him

"Oh thank you." I took my sketch book from his hand and I asked him

"Hm what are you? Can you speak?" I heard nothing from him, he pointed at my sketch book once then motioned like he was writing something. I tore a blank page from it and I handed it to him, he got out a pen and started writing. When he finished writing he motioned me to sit next to him, I don't know if it was the right thing to do. But what chose did I have? I walked up to him and sat where he wanted me to sit on the paper he wrote

"No I can't speak, but I can write English. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What are you?" Was the question I asked him, he started writing again and the next sentence said

"I guess you can call me an imaginary friend?" Something about that didn't seem right to me somehow, but then again I have tried everything to make an imaginary friend and this is shows that it worked.

"Okay what do I call you?" I saw him writing on the paper again and he wrote

"Kroenen." If he really is an imaginary friend, he looks a little creepy to be one. He reminds of a horror movie trailer I saw on TV once with my parents, I noticed that he had a knife strapped on the side of his arm. I don't know if it was for show or if it was real? Despite being a Lolita I'm fascinated with the paranormal, and strangle Kroenen knew quite a lot about it more than me. I was still young so yeah of course he's knew more than me, I wonder why my imagination made him look the way he does?

When it came time for dinner I let him in the house, I could tell be looked impressed of how big it was on the inside. Not to mention all the expensive furniture and the fancy kitchen, while I was reheating my dinner I noticed that Kroenen was looking at my family photos that was on my fire place.

"Those are pictures of me and my parents, it should be easy to tell. Since I'm in most of those pictures." That's what I said to him when the microwave was done heating my dinner, I took it out and placed it on the table. I didn't noticed the Kroenen was watching me when I sat down on the chair, while I was rolling up my sleeve I heard him walking towards the kitchen where I was. I felt him tap my shoulder a few times, when I turned my head to him he was holding a piece of paper that said

"Do you always stay here by yourself?" I guess he looks scary but he's nice, that must be the reason my looks like that? When I answered that question I turned my head back

"Yes most of the time, the only times I get to see my parents are on weekends Holidays at the most. My parents work and own their own business, and they just got it bigger there making more. I don't seem them till days on end." Before I continued speak I took a few sips of orange juice and placed the cup back on the table

"I bare know what they look like because I don't often seem them." I looked at the fireplace where the pictures where

"The longest time I can see them are in pictures. Or if one of them is sick or I am." I saw him sit in the chair next to me and he was writing on the paper and he showed me what he wrote

"Don't you have any friends? To spend time with you?"

"Look at me I stand out a lot the color of my eye, skin and hair. Not to mention the way I dress, I don't look like kids my age, I look more like a living doll than a person. I'm the only one that dresses the way I do at school, though my parent can understand my it's hard for me to make friends." I started to look disappointed when I was still speaking

"The only friends I've had where the ones in my head. Or in my sketchbook" For some reason I could tell he was a little upset about that, I tired at smile to make him feel a little better

"But it's fine I'm used to being alone."

After that conversation asked what I was into, he also asked why I dress the way I do. So yeah I showed him my room, the important part was my large walk in closet. It was filled with hundreds of different Lolita dresses, shoes and the accessories that came with dresses. While was still in shock of the closet I took off my pink bonnet and placed it with the others, I placed my black dress shoes with my other shoes. The difficult part was getting the dress off, my mom would normally help me since she wasn't here it takes me longer to take it off. I didn't like it but I had no choice

"Kroenen could you help me with something?" I asked him to help me with my dress, since he was a guys I didn't like it. So I had him use one of my ribbons as a blind fold, it seemed a little right

"For an imaginary friend he seemed pretty solid?" I saw him untie the bow from the back and unbutton the top of the dress slowly and carefully

"And he seems familiar with these types of cloths too, most guys can't figure out how girls gets these on? Not unless you lived in the 18th century." That's what I thought to myself I felt him undue the final button and I stepped away from him making sure nothing else happened I didn't look at him to hid the fact that it was embracing

"Thanks Kroenen I can take care it from here. Keep that on you till I say so." To my surprised I heard my mom's voice from downstair

" Danica we're home." I turned around to my door and said

" No way they said not till tomorrow?" What surprised me even more was that Kroenen was gone

" He's gone? Maybe he was an imaginary friend after all?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hellboy fanfiction

"Chapter 2. Imaginary"

"Ever since Kroenen first showed up things haven't been that lonely, now I was happy to come home from school. I now have someone to talk with before my parents get home, however when I'm at school things are still the same. Being a child Lolita isn't that easy, I get teased a little but it doesn't bother me one bit. I notice I don't see Kroenen in school which is strange, I though imaginary friends were supposed to follow you? Maybe he didn't like being around other people besides me? Guess he was shy? I didn't bother telling my parents about him, so I kept it my little secret. What kid wouldn't have a secret from their parents?

"Two weeks after I met Kroenen I caught a little cold, so my mom stayed mom to take care of me. I was so sick I couldn't get out of bed, luck for me the TV was wear my bed so I didn't haft to get up. But since I was sick I've been mostly sleeping, being sick sucks. Normally when you're sick you would place a cold rag on your forehead, that's what my mom did.

"While I was lying in bed under my covers, I felt someone lifting up the rag on my forehead and replacing it with a new one. I thought it was my mom, so I opened my eyes. It wasn't my mom that changed the rage, the person sitting next to me on one of my chair was Kroenen.

"Kroenen?" I saw him nod his head as a response he helped me stand up, before the rag fell off my forehead I caught it in my hand. Then I started coughing a little in my other hand, when I stopped I felt him tap my shoulder a few times. I looked at him and I saw that he was holding a cup in his hand and whatever was in it was hot, I could tell he wanted me to take it so I did. I looked at what was in it and it had a unique color to it, I couldn't tell how it smelled because of my cold. When I looked at Kroenen I asked him

"Kroenen what is this? It looks a little weird?" As soon as I asked that he was writing on a piece of paper and he showed me what he wrote

"It's a special medicine, that'll help with your cold Danica. You'll be feeling a lot better." I asked him another question when I looked down at it again

"I don't know? Are you sure it's safe?" I looked at him again, even though he had the gas mask I could tell he was certain I took a deep breath

"Alright, if you think it's safe and it'll help." Right after I said that I drank the medicine, I was sick I could tell it tasted awful. There was still a little bit of it felt when I stopped drinking it, I was catching my breath after drinking whatever it was I just drank. Kroenen took the cup from me and placed it on the night stand near my bed, he helped me lye back down and pulled the covered over me and place the rag back on my forehead. He kept his hand on my forehead, I smiled at him just before I went back to sleep. Kroenen's hand lifted off my forehead and his hand undid the first button of my pajama shirt, on the center of my chest was a small star shape birthmark. It's the reason how I got my name meaning star, before he could touch the birthmark he heard my mother just about to reach my door. When the door opened my Mom came in my room and saw me still sleeping, in her hand was a new rag for me. She started walking up to me, when he touched the rag on my forehead she noticed that it was new

"Strange this feels new?" She looked on the night stand to see the cup I drank out of and picked it up and felt that it was still warm

"I don't remember giving this to her?" when she said that she barely smelled it and looked disguised

"And it smells terrible." Right after she said that she removed the rag on my forehead and felt my temperature

"Her temperature is starting to go down." Little did she know that Kroenen was hiding under the bed hearing every word my mom said, he saw her walk out of my room and shut the door.

"Well Kroenen was right when I woke up I felt a lot better, even my mom was surprised about that. Of course my mom asked me where I got the medicine, I said I didn't remember I thought it was a dream. After that talk with my mom I decided it take one of the fancy bubble baths to help relax my body, it was just what I needed. Since my hair went above my shoulders and covered haft of my back I had to use a strong towel to hold up my hair, also my skin was so white it was very sensitive the only stuff I can use if it's made in rose water. The water felt so relaxing it was the perfect heat temperature, and I just love bubbles.

"This is great, when I'm older I hope it'll still be just as enjoyable as it is right now? I wonder if you're supposed to put oils in your bath? I'll haft to look it up." There's always in ipad in every room even the bathroom, lucky for me it was in near me. So I looked up bath oils and there was a lot of them, there was even directions to make homemade scrubs everything looked great.

"Happiness oil, relaxing oil, sweet dreams oil. Wow there's a lot of this stuff."

"Oh this one sound yummy Honey and milk bath oil, wait clear vodka isn't that alcohol? Why would you put alcohol in bath oil weird?"

"Well I spend the next hour of so looking up all kinds of bath stuff you can make at home, when I got out I wore one of those super cute Japanese robe towels with a ribbon. The whole thing was pink it even came with a head piece, on top of that it had matching slippers. When I went downstairs I mom left a note saying she went to the super market, so that gave me two hours to make my body stuff. I turned around to the kitchen and I saw Kroenen in front of me what scared me a little in surprise, I was relieved when I realized it was him

"Kroenen you scared me, listen I was about to make some bath oils. You want to help me before my mom gets back?" After I said that to him he was writing on another piece of paper and he showed me what he wrote

"Just tell me what you need." I smiled after I finished reading what he wrote I told him I wanted to make the honey and milk bath oil I told him it had clear vodka in it and I shouldn't touch alcohol, he agreed to that. It was nice of him to help me, you would normally make this stuff with friends and I didn't really have any. Even though Kroenen wasn't real I was surprised how realistic he is, the way he holds objects of any kind. While I was stirring the ingredients Kroenen was watching me from the other side of the counter and I asked him

"Kroenen remember when I told you that girl Nataly was making fun of me?" I saw him nod his head once and I continued speaking to him

"She hasn't shown up to school in a whole week, they said she's ran away or she was kidnapped?" I looked at Kroenen and asked him

"Kroenen you wouldn't happen to know what happened to Nataly would you?" I saw him nod his head nod a few times I smiled at him

"Alright, it just seemed strange to me is all? Would you mind turning on the TV I want to watch the news. See what's going on in the world. And just like that Kroenen turned on the TV with the remote while I was still mixing I heard the TV said

"Breaking news a body was found just hours ago, we've identified that it is Nataly Springs." I quickly stopped stirring and I quickly looked at the TV

"What?!" I saw on TV investigators and police near the crime scene and the news reporter was still speaking

"It is a tragedy, this young ten year old was discovered by a women walking her dog. The dog found the body and the women called the police eminently. We've spoke with one of the investigators to ask how she died." The camera turned to the investigator that was leading the case, he looked young around his early twenties. Dark light skin, short brown hair with little spikes in it. And yeah he was wearing a suit of course and his badge was on the left side of his belt buckle.

"What's we've seen is a brutal murder, this poor girl suffered multiple stab wounds on what looked like a long very sharp blade. We're unable to find the or even identify the weapon, whoever did this is very skilled in killed and we will bring whoever did this down."

"Oh my god Nataly is dead, no way?" I was so shocked to hear that, she's dead. And more importantly who did it? Little did I know that was murder was Kroenen, after I told him about Nataly that night he went to her house and took her. And he killed her just because she was messing with me, he didn't want me feeling bad in any way and this was the only way to fix it. By killing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellboy fanfiction

"Chapter 3. Secret love"

"After Nataly's death the school hung her picture in memory of her, years past after that and I was now in high school. Still a Lolita now I have friends that are a lot like me and they got me into Alice in the country of hearts manga's along with other Victorian style manga's and anime's. When I finished middle school Kroenen still showed up in my life, he did anything to make me happy to make me feel safe. I still had a few kids that bullied me because of the way I look and dress, then a few days later they would write up they ran away or I going on a journey to find themselves. Everyone believed it even their parents did, I guess it was coincidence? When I started hanging out with my new friends I noticed at Kroenen isn't showing himself to me that often as he used too. I wasn't aware he was following me when I was hanging around them, and he was very good at it too."

"When me and my class went on a field trip to the museum for history class, there was a section from WW2 it had pictures relics you name it. While my classed threw it something caught my eye that caused me to stop. I was looked at an old picture it was faded due to age, but in the picture it was taking by a US solder. But in the photo the person looked an awful lot like Kroenen, instead of the suit he normal wore in the picture he was wearing a Nazi general type of uniform. Under the picture there was a description on what the pictures was it said

"Hitler's top assassin and top German scientist."

"Could that really be Kroenen? No it couldn't be he's too nice of a guy." I heard one of my friends calling for me, that caused me to snap out of it and I quickly ran back to the group. Good thing too cause it was about lunch time, everyone had to bring their own lunch. Me and my friends packs a small Lolita lunch, a couple of macaroons, scones, English sandwiches. It was like a high tea party, without the tea we weren't allowed to bring any tea cups. We were able to bring our picnic blanket and large umbrella with us, however the only tea we could bring was cold in the bottles. It felt more like a low high tea party, normally we would do all out with hot tea and more stuff. I met my friends in the middle of my freshmen year they wanted me in there Lolita club, I think middle school is when they started. Since I was the longest Lolita out of the group that made me the Queen by Lolita law. My first friend's name is Lulu that's her Lolita name her real name is Rebecca, she's a blue eyes brunet with short hair that covered her ears. She's a classic Lolita there are different Lolita in the group, there was a total of six of us including myself. Among all of us I was the one the really looked like a doll I get so many compliments, they even asked if I was wearing color contacts cause my eyes where so light blue. I never wore a wing because my hair is better than a wig, I guess the best part would be my star birth mark that give me real character. My friends give me great advice about where I can buy my Lolita dresses and how to do my hair too also accessories.

"While me and my friends where enjoying our lunch a guy in the junior class came up to us, which caught all of our attention he was one of the popular juniors a jock football player he wore the jacket.

"Evening ladies, mind if I join you?" was what he said to us and I said to him

"You want tea time with us, are you that mannered?" that's what I said to him and some of my friends giggled and I continued speaking to him when I was finishing my tea

"As the Queen of the Lolita club we stand for high standers and kaweii dresses, this is the first time someone of your kind has asked this. However it's not my full decision off of us decide, girls what do you say?"

"Here, Here." Is the answer they all gave him I looked at him and said

"You may." While I was still speaking I pointed out

"Your friends over there are welcomed to join if they want, but they must behave." Right after I said that he turned around and yelled out

"Hey guys, the queen bee said yes get your asses over here." And just like that all ten of his friends quickly showed up, it's an opportunity the Lolita club is a little popular with guys since everyone in the club wears cute dresses. And our rules are a little well known in school, news even interviews us one time which increased our club popularity. The guys took pictures of us with them with our permission, we can be dominate and weird when we want to be and they know it. While I was speaking with the jock that first came up to us, I felt like someone or something was watching me. So I turned around to see if anyone was nearby, and I didn't see anybody that looked odd or out of place. When I didn't see anything I turned back around, but I couldn't shake the feeling off me."

"When lunch was over the guys where kind enough to help carry out stuff like the umbrella and food basket for us, It also wasn't a surprised that the First Jock asked me out. I forgot to ask him his name since I wasn't really that interesting in school sports, he told me his name was Zack Blakesure and he's sixteen he's a year older than me which made since of him being a junior. I said yes to his date, he's the first guy ever to ask me out. We talked about when we should have our first date, I subjected a picnic in the botanical gardens and he liked the idea and subjected on Saturday afternoon which was tomorrow."

"After the field trip of done we all went back to school to get on the school busses to get him, Zack was nice enough to drive me home in his car. Of course I told my friends about it and they were excited for me, when Zack dropped me off I waved to him bye when he drove off and I opened the front door. I had a lot of planning to figure out what outfit and I going to wear? Like any normal teenager I told my parents a boy asked me out, they were even more proud of me making actual friends. I told them about him my dad seemed to like the idea of me dating a football player, my mom can be a little judgmental at times. But she was still happy for me, and that's all that matter they were going to see him tomorrow so I should be safe from any drama. Normally when I get home I look online for new Lolita dresses I'd sit on my bed browsing online, till I found a really cute dress. Shoes and the ones I love the most cause there so damn cute, pricey but it's worth it. But not right now I needed to pick out an outfit for my first date, I was looking through my new Lolita dress to see in one of them would be perfect. I wanted to bring a parasol with me I had several one of my favorites was a pink one with light blue laces on it and a bow on the tip of it, I had several dresses that went with it picking out the right one was the hard part. I knew what socks and shoes would go perfect with the parasol, then I found it the dress. It was the same color as the parasol the sleeves where short, pink and puffy, the ends of it had light blue ribbons on it. The shirt bottomed all the way up, the dress itself was light blue with pink bows on it and two laces around it. The decoration all around it had sweets on it and on the lower part of it had cute Japanese cakes and macaroons on it, for the socks I chose cute pink socks with frills around the top along with a blue ribbons on it. For the shoes there where high heeled light blue shoes with a small bow on the tip of them and the tie that went around the ankle of the shoe also has a bow on it too, for my hair a big light blue bow. The whole thing went together perfectly, I just loved it."

"Like any normal teenage girl, I took a nice fancy bath before a big date. The bath I took wasn't that different from when I was a kid, but I added oils in it to help my skin and stuff. I had to really put my hair up since it's almost my weight, I haft to brad it and roll it in a bun. While I was in there I was thinking

"That picture at the museum, I wonder?" I got the ipad that was near the tub and did a little research I types in Kroenen in it, I didn't think I would find anything on there.

"Great nothing, now what?" I leaned back on the back of the tub and place the ipad next to me

"Maybe I'm over thinking it, I mean Kroenen can't be a Nazi? I made him up didn't I? Then again I haven't seen him in a while, strange?"

"I didn't want to look tired so I went to bed early, I took a night quill and I was out in like five minutes. While I was still sleeping Kroenen's hand was rubbing the top of my head, then his hand went through my brad that caused it to break off and let my hair down. He sat down next to me on my bed, I turned to his side.

"Danica, my sweet morning star." Where the words he thought while he was looking at me

"Hard to believe that I fell in love with this child, I thought I lost that feeling a long time ago?" He stroked the right side of my cheek gently

"I've killed those people to prove how much she means to me." He stopped stroking my cheek and he placed something in my hand and he closed it with both of his hands

"Even if she falls in love with someone, I'll forgive her." He stood up off my bed and he turned his back to me

"However I won't forgive the person Danica's in love with."

"When the morning came my alarm clock on my phone woke me up at 9:30 am, as soon as I opened my eyes I felt something in my hand. I stood up on my bed and opened my hand to see what it was, it looked like a small bar of gold and it had a red ribbon tied around it hiding the symbol engraved on it.

"Was Kroenen here?" I placed it on my night stand, next to my phone and I turned off the alarm on it. I noticed that my hair was down, normally it's in a brad but it wasn't. I couldn't think why now I had to get ready for me date, I quickly got out of bed and started blushing my hair. It took about twenty to thirty minute to brush it because it was so long, after that I had to do my nails, makeup put on my dress then do my hair. Till take me two hours to look perfect, I also had to pack a Lolita picnic lunch for two which I did yesterday so I won't slack off."

"My parents were excited to meet Zack, when I told them he would be here at noon they were ready for him. Before he got here I was just fixing my hair, I had it up in my pig tails with curls in them. I finished my makeup and it perfectly resembled one of those anime Japanese dolls the lipstick I wore made my skin even more porcelain, on top of my head was a pink bow I also put on light blue cufflinks to go with the dress. To help hold a few things I wanted to bring my light pink star shape purse, I wanted to bring my phone and my wallet. Before I felt my room with my parasol I look at my nigh stand where that small gold bar was, without thinking I took it and put in my purse. I don't know why I did it I just did, as I was walking down the stair I saw Zack talking to my parents. Then he saw me taking the last few steps down and I smiled at him Zack said to me

"Wow you look great." I said to him

"Thank you do too." I walked past him and I grabbed the picnic basket off the counter

"So ready to do?"

"And just where are you two going?" That's what my dad asked and I answered his question when I was standing near Zack

"Don't worry dad where having lunch at the botanical gardens and be back around four." My dad looked at Zack and he said to him

"Zack Danica is our only child, you best protect her?"

"Don't worry sir your daughter is in safe hands."

"After that chat with my parents me and Zack went to the botanical gardens, we had our picnic in the rose garden. Zack placed the picnic blanket on the ground first and then I placed the sun umbrella in the ground and opened it up, I sat down under it and I placed all the things I packed out. I could tell Zack looked a little surprised to see all of it, unlike the field trip I brought my tea set for two and I was able to bring real tea.

"Wow this is the girlest thing I've ever seen in my damn life." That's what he said to me when I handed him his cup and I said to him

"This is how Lolita's eat, we have tea parties."

"The picnic was great, I was so happy we talked a lot about our interests. I told him what my parents did and he told me what his did too, I've never spoken to a guy this long that wasn't my father or Kroenen in that matter. It was something new, something different for me I liked it. He wanted to know about what Lolita's where so I told him, he was surprised that some guys are into it I told him they can dress like really fancy like. Though some dress the same as a Lolita girl, what shocked him most was how much the dress and everything was. I wasn't surprised that he was shocked, a lot of normal people would be. When we finished our lunch we walked around the whole garden I was using my parasol to help block out the sun off me, of course Zack shared held it for me while we were walking together. However I didn't know Kroenen was following us in the shadows, he wanted to get Zack off his gaud so he could kill him. He couldn't do it while I was around and I wasn't going anywhere without Zack for a while, he is the first boyfriend in my life."


	4. Chapter 4

Hellboy fanfiction

"Chapter 4. Missing"

"Being with Zack was wonderful, he started hanging out with me and my friends during lunch. My friends where happy that I have a boyfriend, I was the only one in the group that didn't have one now I do. So far we've been on two dates, the third date he's taking me to see a movie. I'm also happy my parents approved of Zack since he is a junior, but I know he wouldn't do anything I wouldn't approve. He's a nice guy."

"However that changed, I was waiting outside the movie theater for Zack. I wanted to dress a little more normal, so I wore a collage Lolita dress it was brown and white. I wore it with black leggings and brown lace boots, I also had my hair up in a ponytail and my makeup was casual. I got out my phone to see the time.

"What's taking him he's never late?" I decided to call him I pressed his contact number and I waited for him to answer it

"I know I didn't get the date wrong, and it's not hard to find this place?"

"Zack's phone was ringing on a table its screen showed a picture of me and him when we went out the first time, Zack was tied up in a chair by rope and his mouth was tapped. The room he was in was like a basement of an abandoned house, the room was in good condition still like someone was still living there. Kroenen turned on opera music from an old gramophone style music player.

"Hi you've reached Zack can't reach the phone right now, leave a message." I looked a little confused when it went into voice message maybe his phone is off I spoke when I heard the message beep

"Hey Zack its Danica, your twenty minutes late I'm a little worried your never late? When you get this message can you call me back please I don't want to watch this movie by myself, and I look stupid standing out here can you please hurry. Bye." I ended the message and sighed

"I hope he shows up, I can't stand out here forever?"

"Kroenen played back my message on Zack's phone.

"Hey Zack its Danica, your twenty minutes late I'm a little worried your never late? When you get this message can you call me back please I don't want to watch this movie by myself, and I look stupid standing out here can you please hurry. Bye." Zack looked almost shocked when he saw Kroenen place his phone back on the table and kroenen walked up to him and ripped the tap off his mouth, Zack was trying his best to get free and he said to him

"What the hell is this some kind of sick joke, let me go from what you heard I have a date to get too. Just what do you want?" Kroenen didn't say anything to him he slowly walked behind him with his hand on his shoulder, but Zack kept talking

"Wait is this because of Danica, is that way you're doing this?" At the corner is his eye he saw a Nazi solder uniform hanging on the wall neatly

"No way that's a Nazi uniform isn't it?" Before he spoke again he felt pain on the lower part of his stomach, he looked down to see that he was stabbed him behind and blood started coming out of his mouth. Kroenen continued to stab him multiple times from behind, even after Zack died he kelp going for about ten minutes. When he finished he untied Zach and his body dropped on the ground, his blood started to spill on the ground where he was and kroenen kicked him once on his stomach where the stab wounds where. He walked past his body and he turned off the music, well more like paused it for the time being.

"It's been an hour and Zack didn't show up, I already had my ticket so I went and saw the movie by myself. When it was over I called my dad and told him to come get me, I told him what happened and he was pissed. The same thing with my mom when he told her what I told him, and of course I told my friends. They all came over the next day I was sitting on the couch crying I was wearing my pajama's still and I was holding a tissue Rebecca was conferring me while she was sitting next to me and I questioned everyone

"I don't understand, we had a great time on the two dates we went on? I waited outside the movies for him for an hour, and he never showed up. I had to watch the whole thing by myself." I started crying on Rebecca's shoulder and she said to me

"Danica that's just awful?"

"Don't worry Danica we're here for you." That's what one of my other friends said her name's Luna her real name is Anna, she's a sweet Lolita she normally wears blonde wings with bangs. Also wears color enhancing contacts for her eyes.

"It's weird though, he seemed so interested in her, and he dumped her just like that?" That's what my other friend said her name is Star, her real name is molly she's a country Lolita. Dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I agree with Star something doesn't seem right." The girl that said that was Isabell her real name is Sakura, she's Japanese and she's a Goth Lolita. She wears color enhancing contacts to increase her eye color

"I think we could be more concerned about Danica than Zack?" The last girl was the one that asked that question her name is Alice, of course her real name is Emma she's haft black and haft Japanese and she's a punk Lolita. Rebecca spoke to everyone while she was still hugging me and I was still crying in her arms

"Yeah Alice is right, our Queen is in great pain right now. None of us have had a hard break up like this." She looked at me and she rubbed the top of my head

"Oh man I hope Zack doesn't show his face around us after that he did."

"What we didn't know was that Zack was dead somewhere, and I was the reason why he was dead. After a week had gone boy Zack's friends asked if we've seen him. I told him what happen to my perspective, the told us Zack wasn't the type to dump a girl like that he wasn't that mean. Everyone thought he was abducted, everyone was very worried about him even me."

"I still watched the news now, I was listening to it while I was cleaning the dished.

"In breaking news in the search of Zack Blacksure, police have discovered his body." When I heard that I dropped a plate in the sink and it shattered to pieces. I quickly looked at the TV and I said to myself

"Zack's dead?" the detective that was doing the interview was the same person that spoke when Nataly died when I was a kid he has to be in his late thirties by now, the reported questioned the detective

"Detective how would make of this murder?" the detective answered her question to him

"I have reason to believe that it's the same person the killed Nataly Springs along with twenty other victims for the past eight years." The reporter said to him

"And you're certain that this was done by one person?" The detective answered her question again

"It's the same MO mulitible stab wounds, by a long sharp blade. Zack Blacksure's body was different from the others, his wounds where more serious the killer kept stabbing at him after he died. Poor kid suffered quickly."

"This son of a bitch won't get away with this, we'll catch him at any cost." The reporter looked at the camera and she spoke in her microphone

"The police and the pubic have named the unsub, they have given him the name The Reaper's Assassin. If anyone has any information please call the police station?" I fell on my knees and covered my mouth with my hand and tears started to fall down my eyes, I felt my whole body shaking in shock.

"He's dead, Zack's dead. Why would anyone kill him what monster did this?" That's what I thought to myself, I felt a hand on both of my shoulders that caused me to jolt. When I opened my eyes and turned around I saw Kroenen, he was kneeling to my level. Then I hugged him and continued crying, Kroenen held me in his arms. I didn't know I was hugging the guy the murdered all those people, and also not knowing who or what he really is. Before Kroenen stood up he picked me up and carried me to my room, we got to my room he gently placed me on my bed and I sat up and asked him

"Kroenen what's happening?" I saw Kroenen whip the tears off my face with his hand, he sat next to me and he started writing on a sketch book that I gave him and he showed me what he wrote.

"I wish I knew too Danica, I'd hate to see that sweet smile of your gone." I smiled at him when I looked at him

"Kroenen you always know how to make me feel better." I didn't look at him and I stopped smiling

"I just wish they catch the guy."

"When school started the next day everyone that knew Zack went to his funeral the kids that knew him got out of there class to go it too, I went since I was dating him and seen him last. At his funeral I wore a black Nun Lolita dress, it looked like a normal nun dress but it was a little shorter that went to your knees and it was puffier. Instead of the hat they wore I wore a type of ribbon on the side of my head, I wore black tights and low heal black shoes with a buckle on them. The funeral lasted for at least an hour, when everyone was finished speaking the placed white roses on his coffin before they up it in the ground I was the last one. Instead of a white rose, I did both a red and a white rose and I threw both of them in. Zack's friends felt sorry for me, they told me I was one of the best girlfriend's he's ever had."

"It's been a month since Zack died, the police had investigated at my school. They questioned Zack's friends and they questioned me too, they didn't get anything. Zack would have wanted me to move on and I did, everyone knew I was dating Zack so I got asked out again. This time the guy was in the same grade as me, he's part of the baseball team. He told me he's name was Dillan Williams, he looked a little like Zack. But his eyes where blue and he was a haft inch shorter than Zack, and his hair was a little lighter and less spiked. I guess Dillan was what I needed to help get over Zack, my friends where happy I was dating again I didn't tell my parents yet. Though one person wasn't so happy that I wanted to date again, during the month that Zack died Kroenen always stayed by my side when he could trying to keep me happy."

"When I got home from school, my parents left a note on the fridge and I started reading it

"Dear Danica,

Me and your dad went to a business trip out of the state for a week, we trust with the house. You can invite your friends over, but no crazy parties. If you do have a party it can be one of your Lolita parties, if you're worried about us please give us a call.

Love, Mom and Dad"

"Cool I got the house to myself, and they gave me permission to have a Lolita party here. So much for telling them the news." When I took the note off the fridge I placed my backpack on one of the chairs and I yelled out

"Hey Kroenen are you here, I have something I want to tell you." When I turned around I jolted in shock, I saw Kroenen sitting on one of my kitchen chairs. I was relieved to see it was only him

"Wow I'm not used to you doing that Kroenen." I saw him write in his note book and he showed me what he wrote

"What did you want to talk about?" I smiled when I answered that question

"I met someone today at school." Before he started writing he quickly stopped his hand for a split second, and he started writing again and he finished

"Really? What's this boy's name?"

"Oh his name is Dillan Williams, he's in the same grade as me. He's one of the best baseball players in my class, at least that's what I heard from my friends?" that's what I told him, I didn't think he would mind I believed that he couldn't hurt anybody. Though I still found it strange that I can still see him, maybe my mind is telling me that I need Kroenen still? I didn't tell him when we were going out, I did tell him he didn't haft to go anywhere since my parents won't be here the whole week. After that talk I was going my math homework, in my room. I wore my Victorian style pajama's, they were light pink and very smooth since they were made of silk. I did my homework on my bed, math wasn't really my strong point I make B's and I want to try to make it a few A's to bring up my average. I heard a few knocks on my door that was from the outside of it and I said

" It's open." When the door opened Kroenen walked in my room with a hot drink in his hand, I looked up at him and I noticed the drink in his hand

"Oh Kroenen how nice of you." I saw Kroenen hand my the drink and I took it from him

"Thanks." I barely smelled the drink he made me, it smelled sweet but not too sweet. I took a sip of it and I said to Kroenen

"Wow I love it, it's so sweet." I barely blew on it to cool it off then I started to drink it, I noticed that Kroenen was looking at my math homework

"Yeah that's my algebra homework, if I get an A I get a new dress." That's what I said to Kroenen when he took my paper and looked at it and I continued to talk to him

"I mean I make B's on my math that's alright, but A's are telling people you're intelligent." I saw Kroenen take my drink from my hand and he handed me my paper back, I told him I had to do a little research on World war one for my history class for extra credit. He asked me what I needed to do, I told him how the war effected on small countries around Europe during that time. Kroenen wanted to help me with it, he told me or rather wrote me how Germany was like before and during world war one , he even told me a thing or two about Hitler that I wasn't aware of. I wasn't aware Hitler joined something called the Thule Society, I didn't want to know what they did and Kroenen seemed to know a lot about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hellboy fanfiction

"Chapter 5. Revealed truth"

"Me and Dillan where going out on our second date after his practice after school. The first date we went to an opera house, it was so romantic for our second date we were going to go to this fancy Italian restaurant in town. I wanted to dress a little nicer, so I decided to wear a light blue Magic Tea Party Spring of Europa Lolita dress. My hair was curled with a matching headdress on the left side of my head and white gloves to go with it and long frilly shocks that went with it, the shoes where the same color as the dress and they were low healed. I was waiting for Dillan right after class ended outside the school doors from the back, it was a little tricky getting out since they were doing a little construction around the school so finding the right spot to meet him was hard to find. Then I saw Dillan walking with his friends and he waved to me and I waved back to him when I started walking to him, I wasn't aware of what happened next. I saw Dillan's expression changed and he quickly started running to me, I looked up to see a large glass frame falling down on me. When it hit me everything went red Dillan finally got to me, when he held me in his arms he tried to remove the glass that was on me

"Danica, Danica baby it's going to be alright." Then he quickly yelled out to everyone

"Someone call an ambulance damn it!"

"When I started to open my eyes, I found myself lying on a hospital bed. My whole forehead was bandaged by, the left side of my face had a large bandage on it and my and my right arm was in a cast when I barely turned my head to the left I saw Dillan sitting in a chair near me and I said to him

"Dillan?" I saw that he was relieved to see me awake

"Danica you're awake." I asked him

"What happened? Why am I here?" Dillan answered my question while he was holding my left hand

"A glass frame fell on you, I tried to get most of it off you before the paramedic's came." Before I spoke I saw my friends come in the room Rebecca said to me most of them where holding flowers in their hands

"Hey how are you feeling?" I said to her with a smile

"Much better know I have great friends."

"You should really thank Dillan he didn't leave your side since they finished the operation." That's what Emma said to me, then we heard a few knocks at the room and an employee said to me

"Miss Sullivan you have delivery." I looked surprised when I saw a male nurse come with a very large bouquet of flowers my friends and Dillan where shocked as much as I was, it wasn't a normal bouquet of flowers. With Bouquet had sparkling beads, Swarokvsky, fresh water pearls, Moth Orchids. Not only that Lavender flowers, Oriental poppies, Lisianthus, a few Mountain Valerian even a couple of blue roses. It was as big as me.

"That's for me?" That's what I asked the nurse that was holding the flowers and he answered my question

"Yes, these flowers where delivered to you?" Dillan stood up and took the bouquet of flowers from him

"Who are they from?"

"Funny you should say that, he looked a little sketchy wore this weird looking gas mask he didn't speak at all." I looked surprised when I heard him say that

"Kroenen?" That's what I said to myself, I saw the doctor come in and she saw the bouquet of flowers

"Wow someone loves you Miss Sullivan?" She looked at me and continued speaking

"I'm Doctor Stevens I'll be your Doctor while you're making you recovery. I contacted your parents they should be here as soon as they can." I questioned her

"How bad is the damage, both cost and my arm?"

"Well your operation went great you should make a recovery in no time, about a month or so." She looked at her charts and continued speaking

"And you're your bill it's already been paid for." I looked confused when I spoke to her

"Already paid for, my parents already paid for it?" The doctor answered my question when she turned to the next page

"Actually no it wasn't."

"Not her parents, then who paid for it? And how?" That's what Molly asked the doctor and she looked confused when she answered her question

"Strange you should say that?" she dug in her pocket and got out a small bar of gold in her hand with the Nazi symbol on it

"He paid with this, looks like its real gold."

"A little after two hours my parents showed up, the doctor told them about my operation. They were even more shocked to hear that it was already paid for by someone else, the doctor saw the Nazi symbol on the gold bar and she called the police about it. My parents staid still visiting hours where over, they didn't want to leave my side. Either did Dillan, he felt a little responsible about my accident. I was happy my parents got to meet Dillan and saw that he was a nice guy. The doctor even told them he didn't leave my side not even on the ambulance, they were grateful to him, him looking out for me that's what boyfriends are for."

"It was around midnight when I felt a genital hand on my shoulder that caused me to wake up, the person that woke me up was Kroenen. So of course I hugged him and he hugged me back, when I let go of him he started writing on a piece of paper and he showed me what he wrote

"How is your arm?" I answered his question while I was looking at my broken arm

"The doctor said the surgery went great, they got all the glass out and reattached my nerves. Luckily my bones didn't shatter it's going to stay broken for a while. The glass also hit my head I glad I didn't suffer from any memory lose." I looked at him and I asked him

"Kroenen did you really pay for my medical bill, and for the flowers too?" I saw him nod his head yes once and he sat next to me and I said to him and a slight smile on my face

"That's so nice, I knew you cared about me I didn't think this much?" I stopped smiling when I asked him another question

"So your real, you're not something I made up? You're a real person?" I could tell he wasn't that happy when I said that and I continued speaking to him

"Kroenen please I want to know what's going on, if you don't want tell me that's fine. I just want to know if I can still trust you?" I didn't know why but my eyes felt very heavy and my vision started to go blurry, before I knew it I passed out. Kroenon had a needle in my arm and he took the needle out of my arm.

"Just wait a little longer, I haft to do a few more things." That's what Kroenen thought to himself when he stood up off the chair.

"When I woke up I saw that it was morning, and Doctor Stevens came it and she saw that I was awake

"Miss Sullivan see you're awake." I looked around the room to see if Dillan was here, then I noticed he wasn't

"Doctor Stevens is my boyfriend here?"

"Actually no I haven't seen it, I'm surprised he's not here?" That was the answer I got from her and I said to her

"Can you hand me my phone please?"

"Of course." That's what she said to me when she handed me my phone that was on the table where the flowers were, I started dialing Dillan's number and I heard it ringing a few times and it went into voice mail

"Hey it's Dillan, sorry I can't pick up the phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you." When I heard the beep I started speaking

"Dillan it's Danica, it's almost ten I'd thought you'd be here for visiting hours you said you'd visit till I got better? Well give me call back see you around." I ended the message and I looked at my phone and sighed

"Don't look so sad Danica he's probably running late?" I heard the doctor said that and it made me a little relieved. I didn't know the danger I got Dillan into.

"Dillan was chained to a stone wall, his wrist's where bounded and he took a pretty good beating. He had bruises on his face along with and he was wearing a blind fold on his eyes and knife wounds on his arms and legs, and it looked like he'd been through hell. When he heard the door open it caused him to jolt. And he started asking this person.

"What did I ever do to you, just tell me what I did wrong?" He didn't get an answer instead the blind fold that was on his was removed, when he saw Kroenen he was surprised and confused at the same time

"A gas mask? Wait you're the guy that must have paid for Danica's medical bill and brought those flowers for her?" when he said that he quickly realized what was going on

"Hold on, is this because of what happened to Danica? Yes I feel somewhat responsible I wasn't the one that dropped that glass sheet on her…." He quickly stopped speaking when the tip of Kroenen's blade was just inches from the center of his neck, to the corner of his eyes he saw two dead bodies there where there for a while. And he knew those two they were the guys that accidently dropped the sheet on Danica, and just when he turned his attention back to Kroenen he looked shocked he looked down to see Kroenen's blade pierced in the center of his chest. Blood started coming out of his mouth, Kroenen quickly took the blade out of Dillan's body and he now turned up dead. With that Kroenen un cuffed him and his corpse fell on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellboy fanfiction

"Chapter 6. Taken"

"Dillan didn't show up in two days that cause me to think that he's moved on so quickly. My friends did their best to make me feel better, the visited me every day in the afternoon. And after school as well, my parents had to take turns visiting me they can't be in the hospital at the same time. Not only that I reserve flowers on a daily bases, the first giant bouquet of flowers was still there the water was changed daily too to keep them alive. I knew who they were from, it seemed like a normal day I couldn't be any more wrong."

"On Saturday both of my parents visited me almost around the afternoon, during the visiting the strangest thing happened. Both me and my parents heard a few knocks at the door and it opened I was surprised to see who it was, the person that entered the room was the detective working on The Reaper's Assassin case.

"Excuse me I'm Detective Stewart are you Danica Sullivan?" That's what he questioned me both of my parents stood up and my father said to him

"She is what do you want from our daughter Detective?" I said to the Detective

"Wait I know you your working on The Reaper's Assassin case aren't you? What does that haft to do with me?" Before he answered my question he shut the door from behind him and he answered my question

"Miss Sullivan I'm sorry to say this to you, but your recent boyfriend Dillan Williams. Was murdered." I was shocked when I heard him say that as where my parents I said to him

"What, no not again?" I started crying while I was covering my mouth the Detective continued speaking to me

"He wasn't the only one that was killed, the two workers that cause your accent where murdered too."

"You believe that this mass murderer has something to do with our daughter?" That's what my mother said to him, she looked serious about it. The Detective notice the large bouquet of flowers he was examining them when he answered my mother question

"Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan you're aware that your daughter's medical bill was already paid for correct?" My father said to him while his hand was on my mother's shoulder

"Yes, we were quite surprised don't know who paid for it?" he looked surprised when he say the detective hold out a small gold bar and he said to them

"He paid with this, that's what the Doctor said." He tossed the gold bar to my father and he caught it in his hand and my father said to him with a questionable look on his face

"He paid with gold?" The Detective said to him

"Look what's on it." When my father opened his hand both him and my mother where shocked, engraved in the gold was the Nazi symbol

"No need to say if you know what that symbol means?" That's what the Detective said to my parents and I said to him

"Why what's on that gold?" The Detective answered my question when he hand one hand in his pocket

"The person that paid for your bill is a Nazi." I was very shocked to hear that

"Kroenen a Nazi, no that can't be right?" That's what I thought to myself after he said that to me The Detective saw how shocked I was and he ask me

"Do you know him?" I didn't look at him when he asked me that my mother quickly look at me and asked me

"Danica, sweetheart do you know this man?" I held my shoulder that my arms was injured I still didn't look at her when I spoke

"He lied to me, how could I be so stupid?" My father looked worried when he spoke to me

"Danica who is he?" I answered his question when I looked at him

"He told me to call him Kroenen, when I first met him?" The Detective quickly asked me

"When did you first met him?" I answered that question when I turned my head to him and tears started to fall down my face

"I met him eight years ago."

"That's the year when Nataly Springs died, she was ten she was a grade higher than you back then." He said that right after I finished speaking and my mother quickly said to me

"Danica why didn't say anything to us?" I answered her question while I looked at her

"I didn't know? I thought I made him up I didn't have any friends until I started high school. He was the only friend I had, or at least that's what I believed?" When I said that the Detective said to my parents

"Mr. And Mrs. Sullivan your daughter is in great danger we need to get her out of her."

"She can't leave the hospital now, it'll caught more damage to her arm." My father said that to him, my mother was holding me in her arms when she question the Detective

"Detective Stewart what are we going to do, Danica's our old child we can't just stand here and do nothing?" The Detective answered my mother's question

"I know, he's an expert in killing he's probably killed hundreds of people over the years? Now we know why he's killing it'll be easier to catch him. We'll protect your daughter, ad when she's approved to leave we'll relocate her."

"I was so heart broken when I found out the truth about Kroenen, the kids and people that where slightly mean or bulling me over the years. Kroenen has been killing them, why did he haft to kill Zack and Dillan they never did anything to me bad. Right after the long chat with Detective Stewart, the police where guarding the hospital two cops where even guarding the door of the room I was in. Security was even stricter and more serious, more camera cops and agents by the hour. I called all my friends and told them what happen and why they can't visit, they were all so shocked I trust them not to spread the word. The cops want to catch this guys and we can't let him know or they might lose their chance, I also don't want to endanger my friends too."

"When night came I was already asleep, the two cops where still guarding the door from the outside. Everything was quiet almost too quiet, then the lights quickly went out that caused the cops to be on their guard they had their guns out. One of them turned on their flash light and looked around when he turned around he saw his partner on the ground dead, before he turned around a blade quickly gabbed him in the back that caused him to die instantly. When the blade was removed from his body his corpse fell on the ground, when the lights came back on Kroenen retracted the blade that was on his arm. Instead of that normal body suit he wears, he was still wearing it but he was also wearing his Nazi uniform over it. He stepped over one of the bodies to get to the door, he slowly opened it by turning the handle carefully without waking me up.


	7. Chapter 7

Hellboy fanfiction

"Chapter 7. The reality"

"I didn't realize what had happened, but the police sure did. When the hospital opened a few of the employee's saw the police officer's dead bodies along with other employee's working the night shift. Detective Stewart quickly ran to the room where I was in, he kicked the door opened and saw I wasn't there.

"The bastered got her." When he put away his gun he was still speaking to the other officer's

"Send out an amber alert for Danica, we need to find her and quick, who knows what he's going to do with her?"

"When I started waking up I noticed that the hospital bed felt different, more comfortable and firm. I opened my eyes and saw that the sheets where different too, I quickly stood up and saw that I wasn't in my hospital room I was still in my hospital cloths. The room I was in was actually beautiful, it was well furnished clean it felt like a five star hotel.

"Is this a hotel room? How did I get here?" I asked myself that when I looked around the room, I saw that it was twice the size of the hospital room, I heard the door open that got my attention. I wanted to see who brought me to this room, maybe it was my parents and they relocated me? When the door opened I was very shocked to see who it was, the person was Kroenen. I trusted him now I fear him, he kidnapped me and I don't know I am.

"Kroenen? All these years you've been lying to me, and you've been killing innocent people. And worse you killed Zack and Dillan." I quickly got out of the bed and I continued to argue with him

"Just who are you? Why did you do those awful things?" I saw Kroenen walk up to me, I was scared of what he'll do. Not only that I was more terrified seeing that Nazi uniform on him, when he stopped in front of me he was looking right at me not saying a word. Even that send shivers down my spine, since he was wearing that gas mask I couldn't tell how he was feeling let along know how he's looking at me. Then the next thing I knew he was holding me in his arms, I was so surprised but it felt like the time I hugged him when I found out Zack was dead. I really couldn't fight back with my arms hurt, plus I wasn't fully recovered and he knew it. Not long after that he lifted me off the ground and carried me to the bed and he gently placed me sitting down, he dragged a Victorian style chair near me and he sat down on it. As soon as he sat down he started writing on a sheet of paper like he always did and he showed me what he wrote down

"Danica I'm sorry for lying to you all these years, please believe me I didn't know the outcome to this either after I met you?" When I questioned him I looked up at him

"Start telling me the truth now, what's your real name? Who are you really?" After I said that to him he started writing on the paper it took him a few minutes to write it, when he finished he showed me what he wrote again

"My name is Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Munich, Germany in 1897." I was surprised when I saw the year he was born and I asked him

"Wait 1897? Your over hundred years old?" I saw him nod his head once to me as my answer to my question and I continued reading what he wrote to me

"I wasn't always a Nazi when I was younger I was a musical prodigy, an opera singer until my voice deepened."

"An opera singer, I guess Lolita dresses are a little similar to opera costumes that explains a lot." That's what I said to him before I continued reading

"I know what you're thinking, how am I still alive? When I was around your age I became addicted to surgery, I had an obsession with physical perfection. I did brutal experiments on my own body, which is why I wear this gas mask." I was surprised at what he wrote and I said to him

"Surgical addiction, on yourself? And for physical perfection too?" I saw him nod his head yes once to me and I continued reading

"I also became quite adept mechanical devices, and fusing mechanical constructs with living bodies would help create perfection. My early inventions was a clockwork nightingale that sang a Mozart aria perfectly. And yes it works."

"So you put mechanical devices in your own body?" Kroenen answered my question with another nod

"He's over hundred years old? He's obsessed with perfection and surgery. And he used to be an opera singer?" That's what I thought to myself when I barely looked up at Kroenen, then I started reading again

"In 1930, I met the resurrected Rasputin for the first time. Since I was obsessed with purity, I quickly became Rasputin's most loyal disciple. I also subsequently joined the Nazi Party, and rose quickly through the ranks, joining the Schutzstaffel. Three years after that I achieving the rank of Obersturmbannführer in English it mean lieutenant colonel, I was awarded the Iron Cross for services to the Third Reich, including a tour of duty as commandant of Auschwitz concentration camp where I served with distinction." I started to look worried as I was reading

"I became head of the Thule Society, a group of German aristocrats obsessed with the occult. Yes I was a Nazi scientist one of the top ones. I was also Hitler's top assassin." When I finished reading what he wrote I asked him

"If you obsessed with perfection, then why me? What makes me perfect to you?" I saw his hand reach to me and he gently rubbed the top of my head a few times, when he stopped he got out another piece of paper and started writing on it. And then he showed me what he wrote down

"What makes you perfect to me? Where do I begin on that one? After my master died I didn't know what to do, then I noticed you and your parents one day around nine years ago in Germany." I was surprised when I looked at him and I said

"Nine years ago, when I was when I was six?" I barely made a fist with my good hand when I continued reading

"Your mother is indeed beautiful, but you where the one that caught my interest Danica. And when I first spoke with you and when you told me about being alone, it touched me I felt something I thought I lost. I know it's sick but I couldn't help it. And I've killed those that made you fell upset I didn't want you feeling any sadness" I slowing started to back away from him when I started talking to him

"Ever since I was six years old, and you know that's messed up too. And you've killed those kids just to keep me happy? But why did you kill Zack and Dillan, they never hurt me?" I was surprised what he did next, both of his arms pushed me down on the bed I was sitting on both of his hands where on my shoulders. And he was he on top of me I was so surprised by that I actually started blushing, I looked at both of his hands a few times then I looked at him.

"What's he going to do now? Is he going to operate on me?" That's what I thought to myself it seemed like it, but I was wrong I heard Kroenen's voice for the first time it was low and since he was wearing that mask it sounded a little strange to me on top of that he had a German ascent

"I've know you for a long time, I was your only friend until you reach high school, I've watched you grow up. I gave you all my attention and you gave me yours. When I saw you with that junior kid, I was so enraged I almost it, and when you got injured I just couldn't take it anymore." Hearing Kroenen's voice it wasn't what I really thought, I believed that he never spoke and since he was addicted to surgery he'd lose his voice. I tried to act calm and not show fear to him when I spoke to him

"Your words are sweet, but your actions to others have been bitter and rotten. Kroenen I maybe a living doll, but I have human emotions stronger than yours and what I feel right now towards you might not change?" When I finished speaking to him I felt Kroenen's hands barely loosen their grip of my shoulders, then he stood up off me and I saw him sitting on the ledge of the bed with his back turned to me and he was barely slouched forward like he was thinking.

"Danica I'm well aware of what you think of me now, but that doesn't change how I feel. However I don't think I can stand letting you get hurt again?" I started to look worried when I heard Kroenen say that to me

"Hm Kroenen what does that mean?" He didn't say anything, I saw him stood up and he walked to the door I quickly said to him

"Hey wait you're not going to keep me here are you?" I continued speaking to him when I got off the bed

"Kroenen answer me?" I started running to him before I reached him he shut the door in front of me and I yelled out

"Did you just slam the door in my face?" Right after I said that I heard the door lock and I looked both surprised and worried and I tried to open the door with my good hand

"I don't believe it he locked the door?" That's what I thought to myself then I heard his voice from outside the door

"I'm sorry Danica, like I said I don't want to take my chances. I've come this far and I'm not going back, I think you know what that means?" I heard him walking off and I started banging on the door

"Kroenen you Nazi bastered let me out, open the door! Kroenen, Kroenen!" I heard nothing I fell on the ground on my knees and tears started to for in my eyes

"How could I be so stupid all this time, now look what it's got me into?" I stood up off the ground and really looked around the room

"For an old geezer, he's got expensive taste." I walked over to a white and gold Victorian style dresser and a large mirror that went with it when I touched it I was a little surprised

"This is made out of marble, this looks like something I would put in my room?" As soon as I said that I turned around

"My room? Wait this style of room, looks like a Lolita room Kroenen made this room to something I'm into?" I noticed a room with two doors on it like one of those bathroom door, I walked over to it and I opened the doors. I was right it was a bathroom a beautiful Victorian style, I closed the door and I thought to myself

"Did Kroenen really designed this room for me? Or did he make this whole building for me? Regardless I need to escape, I know it won't be easy and I need to think of something? But knowing him and his past he probably thought ahead?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hellboy fanfiction

"Chapter Garden and Escape plan"

"Breaking out of this place won't be easy, I need to be careful one false move could be the end?" Kroenen didn't want me in any harm, though it won't be easy to escape since my arm is still healing. And until my arm heals it looks like I have a while to plan my escape, for now I'll accept Kroenen's hospitality to me. He didn't treat me like a prisoner or hostage in any matter, I was only locked in that room for a few hours. Before he unlocked the door I was still looking around I was happy that I wasn't in a basement of someplace scary like I see in movies or TV shows, I was surprised that the room had a balcony so yeah I went out to see it. I had to Admit it was actually beautiful it wasn't the only thing that was beautiful, under the balcony with a perfect large field I was also surprised to see how tall the building was it was twice the size of my house, it was old timey but in the good way it reminded me of a love scene in romance novels or in one of those old timey rick estates back around the early 19th century. I looked around the surrounded and saw that I was in the middle of nowhere, I don't know if I'm still in the United States or not?

"Danica." When I heard Kroenen's voice from behind me it caused me to jolt in shock, I turned around and I was him standing in front of the entrance.

"I'm going to need to get use to Kroenen's voice?" That's what I thought to myself, then I saw him reach his hand out to me and he said

"I have something for you to see, I think you'll love it?"

"I'll love it, just what is he up too this time?" I thought that when I saw his hand that was reaching to me and I continued thinking

"And if I don't accept, I don't want to imagine it?" I lifted my good arm to his hand, when I barely placed my hand in his I saw him grasping my fingers with his. I noticed that he was walking to me and he barely walked past me he let go of my hand and stood behind me, I was a little worried and confused at the same time then I ask him

"Um Kroenen what are you doing?" Before I knew it he blind folded me, when he finished tying he placed both of his hands on my shoulders

"I said it was a surprise."

"A surprise, blind folding is part of the surprise?" That's what I thought right after he said that to me, I felt him taking my hand and he where started to walk, I heard the door open and he was leading me to what felt like a long hallway.

"Oh god what's going to happen? What's he going to do?" I couldn't even begin what he's planning, it could be anything? All I could think of what was going to happen, it felt like a while that he was leading me somewhere. When we stopped I heard him open a door that lead to the outside, I could hear the birds and feel the wind. Me and Kroenen walked for a while outside, it felt like we were walking through a labyrinth. When we stopped I asked him

"Kroenen just where are we?"

"Remember when you told me you wanted a garden?" that's what he asked me and I said to him

"A garden? I think so back in middle school?"

"I think you'll be question surprised how much I remember Danica? I sort of made this entire place for you." I was surprised when he said that to me, when we stopped walked he took off my blind fold. I barely rubbed my eyes with my hand a few times, I stopped rubbing my eyes and opened them. I was so surprised and shocked at what I was looking at, it felt like I was in the Secret Garden this one has more flowers and herbs planets in several different areas. Kroenen got every details right, when I was in middle school I used to garden with my mom on weekends we would plants some flowers and grow herbs in pots. I once told Kroenen I always wanted my own secret garden like the one in the book but with much more plants and some herbs, I didn't imagine that he would actually pull it off? I walked past Kroenen and I was looking around at the flowers, while I was looking I heard him say to me.

"Danica I believe this was the secret garden you dreamed off?" I was surprised to see a bush of blue roses and I said

"No way blue roses? These can't be real?" I heard Kroenen answer my question

"They are, I developed them and I developed these as well?" When I turned to look at him I was so surprised, what I saw in Kroenen's hand was a single stem of a rainbow color rose. Then I saw him crotch down to my level and he held the rose in front of me.

"I think I made it clear that I don't want you to suffer in anyway my dear, all I want is for you to be happy." I almost took the rose from him, then his other hand quickly grabbed mine and he continued speaking to me

"Danica I love you so much, I promise I won't leave your side this time. And even if you try to run away I'll find you, and lock you up if I haft too. I don't wat to let you go." I was a little worried and scared at the same time when he said that to me, if I was going to escape I really had to think of a plain or pray that detective Stewart would find me.

"For now it looks like I'll haft to play along with this, I can't make any mistakes and I can't forget he kidnapped me I haft to be strong." That's what I thought to myself when I looked at the rose Kroenen gave me, not long after that Kroenen showed me around the garden. I could tell he was working in it for quite sometime. I was surprised he took a lot of time effort in this garden, just for me it got me wondering if he was planning this for a while? Kroenen showed me that they were even rare flowers in this garden, and when he showed them to me I was almost shocked. Holy basic flowers, botany, Silene tomentosa, even ghost orchids and fuchsias. He even showed me where the herbs where, and they were the types of herbs I liked. Basil, rosemary, mint, thyme, he also told me there where medical herbs as well to help heal my arm and my other injuries. So I saw him pick the herbs, I couldn't tell what he was picking. After he was done the put the herbs in one of his pockets and he led me back to the building, or house for all I know?"

"I was blind folded when I got outside, now that I wasn't I got a chance to see some of the inside. Everything was well furnished a little old timey around the 19th century, it felt like I was stepping threw time. Though Kroenen was over hundred years old and a former opera singer, he does have good taste I'll give him that. I couldn't help but imagine what his real face looks like I know he won't show it to me, if he is addicted to surgery I picture most of his body covered in scars including his face. I doubt he had any hair due to his so called perfection, and his FORMER MASTER I imagined him horrible and heartless. Someone that gave up there humanity and freedom, I actually felt sorry for anyone else that followed him in his footsteps. I quickly noticed Kroenen taking my good arm and leading me back to the room where I woke up at, when he opened the door and we both walked in he placed me on the bed and said to me.

"I have a few remedies to heal your arm, I trust you won't try anything?" to my response I nodded yes two times, when I stopped he gently rubbed the top of my head a few times as soon as his stopped he barely tilted my head forward and I felt my forehead touching the flat part of his gas mask where his mouth was.

"That's my good girl."

"Once that um awkward past, kroenen used the herbs he picked along with several other things to made type of scrub for my arm to heal. I didn't want to argue so I let him untie my bandages and apply the medicine on my arm, I didn't want to know what else he put in it felt warm and tingly. It's crazy but it felt like it was actually working, like I said I'm not going to ask what else he put in it. I can tell he really wants my arm healed as much as I want it, and from what he told me he doesn't want me badly hurt again. From the looks of it I'll be trapped her for about a month at least, that should give me enough time for an escape plan. Now that I have more information on him it might help me out, knowing his background might be an advantage? At least that's what I hope for?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hellboy fanfiction

"Chapter 9. My Valentine"

"Valentine's Day was just around the corner me and my friends where going to have a romantic type of Lolita lunch, but that's not going to happen since I'm still held prisoner. I guess the good news is that my arm is start to heal pretty quickly, guess I haft to thank Kroenen for that? I was happy to know that I wasn't going to wear my hospital gown while I was here, I still had my bandages but I wore a long pink gown that covered my knees. It looked like a modern Victorian night gown, the material felt smooth like silk I liked it. I stood outside the balcony watching the sun rise, it was a beautiful pink and orange color suitable for Valentine's Day. I wasn't just looks at the sunset I was trying to figure out where I was and how far the nearest building was or town, this building couldn't have been built by just Kroenen it had to be pretty old so I might have some luck? I was also relieved that I've been here for two days now, the down side was that it doesn't look like there a computer or a radio tower anywhere, well I shouldn't be that surprised Kroenen is over hundred years old. I heard the front door open that caused me to turn around, I was surprised to see what Kroenen brought me. I saw him put down a silver tray on the nightstand, on the tray was a.

"Today's breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad, also toasted scone for the side." When I walked to him I saw him pouring some tea, I saw that the tea set was actually very nice looked a little pricey

"For the tea I've prepared a messmer tea very high quality German tea brand." I saw him hand me the cup and I took it, I looked at the cup and said to him

"Kroenen you really made this for me? I'm flattered." I took a few sips of the tea I barely looked surprised when I said

"Wow that's good tea I can see why it's high quality."

"Wait high quality? This seems new tasting he couldn't have had this long? He must have recently gotten it?" That's what I thought after I said that I felt his hand under my chin, he barely lifted up my head so that I could look at him and he said to me.

"Glad you like it, just call me when you're done alright Danica." I nodded yes to him once, he let go of my chin I saw him walk out of the room and of course he locked the door again. I quickly drank the rest of the tea that was in the cup and sat it down, I also took a few bits from the scones. After that I ran back to the balcony and kept investigation on where I was at, I have at least an hour before Kroenen comes back.

"I can't yell for help, and I can't just run off either? I don't want to know what kind of punishment I'll get if I slip up? There has to be an easier way to contact help?" at that moment I had an idea

"Wait a minute that just might work?" After I said that I went back inside and I started looking for any type of paper and something to write with I looked threw some drawers and found some sheets of old paper and a pen that was used around the nearly 19th century, when I got out the paper I tore it in two and I hit the other sheet under the matrices of the bed. Then I started writing on the sheet of paper

" My name is Danica Sullivan I've been kidnapped by the Reaper's Assassin, if anyone finds this please send this to the police and save me." In case I was in Germany I wrote it in German, since haft of my blood is German I kind of learned it recently so I turned the paper over and wrote that sentence again in German

"Mein Name ist Danica Sullivan Ich habe durch die Assassins Mann entführt worden , wenn jemand findet diese und mir bitte diese an die Polizei senden sparen." I folded the paper a few times and pulled out some of my hair to use as a tie, I walked over to the silver platter and took the rest of the scones and walked outside. I crumbled up a little and threw them on the ground and took a few steps back, to see some birds fly down and eating the crumbs off the ground. I got down to their level and whistled like a bird hoping that one of them would come up to me, after a few tries it didn't work then I saw one of them barley coming over to me. I was relieved that it worked, when the small bird got comfortable with me I tied the letter on its body with my hair hopefully it won't fall out, when I finished tying the letter on it I said to the bird

"Please if you can give this letter to someone that can help me, I'm counting on you." After I said that I saw the bird flew off in the sky along with the other birds.

"This has to work, it has to reach someone?" I went back inside and I had to finish the breakfast Kroenen made if I didn't he might ask questions, after I finished a called for kroenen just like he wanted. I heard the door unlock and I saw Kroenen come in the room, he removed my bandages and applied more of the median he made for me on my arm. I felt my arm's nerves returning and I'm starting to move it too, when he finished I saw him hold my hand and barely put pressure on it a few times. After he was done he removed the bandages on my head and face, the cut on and scraps on my face where healed as was the injury on my head.

"Alright the injuries on my face are healed and my arm is almost completely healed, hopefully it won't be long now?" That's what I thought to myself while Kroenen was tying new bandages on my arm,

"I can't lose forces, as soon as my arm heals I haft to get out of here. And thanks to Kroenen I'll get out here much quicker. I just hope my letter got to someone?"

"While I was being taking care of per say, the investigators my parents and even my friends were looking for me. They were using everything to find me you name it, Amber alerts, news reports, and missing persons on posters and even an award for my return to my parents the reward money was $100,000 which got people really looking for me. The investigators weren't the only ones that were looking for me, the FBI was also looking for me since the person that abducted me is a Nazi and a very dangerous one at that. Detective Stewart went over the video footages on the night I was taken, he saw Kroenen killed the two cops that was guarding the door to the room I was in it was still dark but the cops had there flashlights. Detective Stewart saw that Kroenen was wearing a Nazi uniform.

"Well now we have proof this guy's a Nazi, but why Danica of all people?" He heard the door opened quickly that caused his attention he saw one of the other investigators at the door and he said to him

"We have a ledge on Danica Sullivan." Right after he said that he and Detective Stewart left the room he was in and went to the main office, on the main monitor there was a German police officer on the screen and detective Stewart said to him

"You said you have a ledge on Miss Sullivan?" My parents where there with him and he translated what he said in German

"Sie sagten, Sie einen Vorsprung auf meine Tochter haben?" the officer said to him in German

"Ja, fanden wir einen Brief, der auf es Ihrer Tochter Namen hatte. Der Brief war an einem Vogel angebracht , die gefunden wurde." My father said to detective Stewart

"He said that found a letter that has our daughter's name in it?" Detective Stewart said to my father

"Ask if we can see the letter?" Then he said to the police officer

"Sind Sie sicher, dass es von meiner Tochter können wir es sehen?" the officer nods his head yes one then he showed the letter in English my mother started crying when she spoke out

'That's my babies hand writing I know it anywhere."

"So she's in Germany, why there instead of here?" My mother said to the Detective

"Haft of Danica's blood is from Germany, my husband's blood line is from there. But we've only been there once, his parents wanted to see Danica and she's never traveled out of the state." Detective Stewart asked her

"When was this?" My father answered his question

"Around nine years ago I think?" The detective looked serious and confused at the same time

"Your daughter would have been six at the time?"

"Are you saying this monster has been follower our daughter since she was six, that's sick." That's what my mother said, my father tried to comfort her while she was crying.

"While that was going on, kroenen was brushing my hair with a brush I was sitting the ledge of the bed while Kroenen was sitting in the middle since my hair was so long he needed to reach the ends. I felt him stopped brushing my hair, I barely jolted in shocked when I felt kroenen's arm wrap around me from behind and feeling him pull me closer to him and I asked him

"Karl can I ask you something?" I heard him say to me

"What happened to you calling me Kroenen? And of course you can." I started speaking after he stopped talking to me

"I think I'll call you by your real name now and I never got my answer, when did you notice me I didn't that part?" After I said that he lifted me up and sat me on his lap and his arms where still wrapped around me this time his hands where hugging my stomach near my waste

"Danica the day I first met you must have been one of the happiest days of my life, you were so adorable even as a child you looked just like a living doll. I remember you playing with the kids in the park a little after you arrived in Germany, your eyes where filled with so much life and happiness."

"Germany are we in Germany? At least I now know where I'm at, might as well let him continue?" After I thought that Kroenen continued speaking to me

"I originally noticed your mother with your father, I told you I was obsessed with perfection? Well your mother is a living doll just like you, but when I saw you run up to your parents that changed. Well then I got a better look at your father." I saw him lean his head on my shoulder while he was still speaking to me

"I don't know if you aware if this but you and I aren't so different?" I was confused when he said that to me

"What? What are you talking about we are different there's nothing similar about us Karl?" my answer to him way

"You really don't know do you?" I answered him

"Know what just say it?" he whispered in my ear to answer my question

"You have Nazi blood in you just like me." I was very shocked to hear that then I said to him

"No way, that's not true I would have known. You're lying." I felt him pull me a little more closely when he stared speaking

"Your great grandfather was a Nazi, your father looks a lot like him. He wasn't just a Nazi he was also a member of the Thule Society, I guess I'm not surprised you don't know neither does your father."

"I have Nazi blood, that's just not possible it can't be?"

"I told you I wouldn't lie to you anymore didn't I Danica? And I thought that was something you needed to know about yourself, now you see we aren't so different now do you? Oh I alright forgot have you heard of Hellboy before?" When he asked that I didn't look at him

"Yeah of course I think you already know I'm still into the paranormal. Why?"

"Who do you think tried to kill me?" That's what I heard him say to me when I looked at him

"Wait Hellboy is real?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hellboy fan fiction

"Chapter 10. Unlocked doors"

"I have Nazi blood from my great grandfather? That can't be true" I said that to Kroenen he was sitting next to me on the edge of the bed and he said to me while he was reaching for something in his pocket

"Maybe THIS might prove that I'm right?" I saw him pull out what looked like a picture, when he showed me what was on it I was very shocked. In the picture was Kroenen was in it along with several other nazi soldiers and the date was 1942 what caught my attention was the man next to kroenen he looked an awful lot like my father, I took the picture from kroenen's hand to get a better look at the photo. I also noticed Kroenen wearing a nazi general uniform that looked a little different from the other, then kroenen took the photo from my hands and said to me

"I told you I wasn't lying didn't I Danica, and I know it's hard for you to process?" I saw him put the photo back in his pocket and he stood up off the edge of the bed

"But you'll get over it soon enough." He helped me off the bed and he kept speaking to him

"Dania cheer up, Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I have a lot of things planned for us in mind. We can do some of them today?"

"Plans, what does he have in mind? I'm almost afraid to ask that?" I was thinking that when he went out the door, well more like him leading me out. Now that I really know what he is I just can't imagine what he's planning, and earlier he mentioned Hellboy I've heard a lot about him even if I'm a Lolita I still love the paranormal.

"Well he's not blind folding me that am a good thing I guess?" After I thought that I asked him

"Um Karl where are you taking me?" I heard him say to me

" You'll see." I was so worried what he was planning after what I found out about my family I don't want any more shocks, when she stopped at the entrance to the front door. I saw him let go of my hand and open the door, to my surprised sitting at the front door on the ground was a small pink box with a lid and a red bow on top of it. I asked him

"You got me something?" Kroenen answered my question while picked up and looked at the box

"It's something you've always wanted buy couldn't cause of your father's allergies." I was so surprised when he said that to me before I opened the box I said to him

"Oh my god you didn't?!" I sat down on the ground and placed the box in front of me on the ground and I had my hand over my mouth

"You're going to make me cry." When I opened the box I was so happy to see what was inside it, it was kitten not just any kitten a rare Turkish Angora the kind I've always wanted and it even had the eye color I loved one eye piercing light blue, the other piercing light green the fur was also fluffy white and it looked up at me and tears started to fall down my eyes

"A Turkish Angora kitten, how did you find it?" I heard Kroenen answer my question when I picked up the kitten and held it

"It took me quite a while to find the one that you've always wanted I had to really do a lot of research in finding its kind in its homeland, and I knew you couldn't have one due to your father's allergies to cats. Despite all the other pets your parents suggested to you, the only thing you wanted was this cat." I looked at Kroenen and I actually smiled at him without any fear and tears where still falling down my face

"I don't what to say, thank you this is what I've always wanted a cat but I couldn't." After I said that I kissed the kitten's forehead and snuggled with it

"It's so cute and fluffy." I barely jolted in shocked when I felt Kroenen wrap his arm around me from behind I could tell he was sitting at my level when he did it, as soon as he did that I had a quick thought

"Wait did Kroenen get me this kitten in order to make sure I wouldn't escape? He really thinks ahead doesn't he? He wants me to be more open with him and less terrified, that's his game? But how long can he keep it up though" After I thought that I was quickly surprised I looked down at were his hands where and I saw that they were on the lower part of me hips, and I quickly looked at him

"Hey keep those hands where I can see them." When I said that to him he quickly released his hands off my hips when he did I thought to myself

"I still can't believe Kroenen went this far to make me happy?" While I was still thinking I looked at the kitten in my arms

"Does he know my called for help? No it's too early for that he would have known by know wouldn't he? So much for making my escape easy now that I have the cat of my dreams in my arms now?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hellboy fan fiction

"Chapter away from darkness"

"It's been at least four months since I was kidnapped by Kroenen, he kept his word he did everything thing he could to keep me happy with him. He got some points for getting me that cat I've always wanted, well kitten when I first got him I named him Cloud. He's a full grown cat now and he follows me everywhere and loves me very much just as Kroenen does, I still haven't escaped from him yet apparently he's very absorbent which is more difficulty to even think about escaping. But has I keep thinking to myself " I can't lose my focus." It was actually foolish of Kroenen to get me Cloud, I've been training him to deliver and find things for me. I'm happy he's a very smart cat and knows I don't want to be here, my plan is it tie a message on Cloud and send him off to any police station or anyone that can help me out in the matter. And when cloud comes back it's a sign that it's my time to escape, of Kroenen askes where Cloud is I'll just say his ran off somewhere. I'm also happy he hasn't tried anything yet, if you know what I mean."

"While I was still at the place Cloud finally made it to a town I wrapped a blue bow on his neck with a letter on it, I taught him how to stop a police officer or the car. When he stopped a police car park he started running to it, just when the police officer got in the car Cloud jumped on the hood of the vehicle

"Was die Hölle?" He got out of the cat and looked at Cloud that looked at him back and meowed at him

"Nicht aussieht wie ein streunender?" The officer started to scratch under Cloud's neck, while he was scratching him he noticed a piece of paper that was around Cloud's bow. When the officer look the letter Cloud jumped off the car and took of the officer almost stopped him just before he started reading what was on the paper.

"Hallo die Katze, die Sie gerade getroffen wurde und wenn Sie dieses lesen bedeutet es ist endlich Zeit für meine Flucht, mein Name ist Danica Sullivan. Für die Polizei, die diesen Brief lesen, haben alle ihre Männer guard diese ganze Stadt von innen heraus und wenden Sie sich an die amerikanischen Behörden schnell, erwarten meine Ankunft mit der Katze, die Sie gerade gesehen haben. Seien Sie vorsichtig und in höchster Alarmbereitschaft." Luckily I wrote the same thing in English on the other side of the letter

"Hello the cat that you just met was cloud and if you're reading this it means it's finally time for my escape, my name is Danica Sullivan. For the police that is reading this letter have all of your men guard this entire town from the inside out and contact the American authorities quickly, expect my arrival with the cat you just saw. Be careful and on high alert tonight."

"I had to wait a long while for the night, but I had to act like it was a normal night with Kroenen he said night to me like always and left my room. As soon as he shut the door I started tying the sheets like rope as fast as I could, I tied them along with the curtains so it would be long enough. I was still in my night gown it didn't matter to make sure that it stay on tight I ripped the ends on my gown enough for me to run, I used the ends to tie the top of the rope I made I carefully opened the door to the balcony and started tying the first part of the cloth on the lower part of one of the bars. Just when I finished tying I shut the door from the outside so Kroenen wouldn't hear me from outside, the second I did I heard a meow and I knew who it belonged too. When I turned around I saw Cloud sitting on top of the ledge

"Cloud." Is what I whispered when I walked up to him, then he jumped in my arms and I held him

"Oh Cloud thank you so much." I looked at him and said

" Can you show me where you went?" when I said that Cloud jumped out of my arms and jumped off the bouncy and landed on his feet on the ground, I was afraid at first when I grabbed on the rope that I made. Then I slowly and quietly started going down making sure I didn't make a noise Cloud was waiting for me on the ground it took me five minutes to finally reach the ground, I was wearing slippers so I wouldn't cut my feet. And it made it a lot easier to be quiet, I couldn't just run I had to be quiet while I was walking quietly Cloud was leading me to the town he went to this afternoon. Me and Cloud where finally two miles away from that old mansion Cloud started running as did I following me, hopeful the police took my letter seriously? While I was still following Cloud I tripped and fell on the ground cloud stopped and ran up to me to make sure that I was alright

"Don't worry I'm alright?" I got up and started running with Cloud again as fast as we could I didn't realize that a piece of the gown was torn from a broken tree branch when I fell, that was a hedge mistake. While me and Cloud where resting not that far from the town Kroenen found the cloth and picked it up off the tree branch and he heading to our direction, he didn't run he just calm like he wasn't in a hurry. While Kroenen was walking to my direction me and Cloud finally made it to the town he went too and the police took the letter seriously there was lots of officers around the outside area, as soon as we stepped foot in the area the police quickly pointed their guns at me and held flashlights at my face it showed that I was barely covered in dirt around my legs and my gown on the looked very torn on the ends one of the police officers said to me in English he looked like the captain of the squad

"Are you Danica Sullivan?" I nodded yes to him as a response then Cloud jumped in my arms and I held him the officers lowered their guns then the offer that spoke to him came up me while he took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders and he placed his hands on my shoulders while we were walking

"Don't worry everything will be right Miss Sullivan." While we were walking he said to the other officers in German

"Die amerikanischen Behörden haben wir in unserem Gewahrsam Danica Sullivan." And I knew what he said

"Alert the American authorities we have Danica Sullivan in our custody." Was what he said he led me to a police car with an officer in the driver's seat and he opened the back door for me

"We'll take you to the station Miss Sullivan." I got in the back with Cloud still in my arms and I said to the officer

"Thank you." I saw him smile just when he shut just after I said that to him then the police started to drive off while the car was still driving I sighed with relief

"I mean Karl wasn't really that bad a guy to me, but he killed all those people because of me and worse he killed Dillan and Zack that's something I can't forgive."


	12. Chapter 12

Hellboy fan fiction

"Chapter 12. The Paranormal truth and protection"

"The drive to the police station was a little extreme, those people really took my letter seriously. When I was escorted in the building both the outside and inside of the building was filled with police officers, to make certain Kroenen wouldn't take me again they let me stay in one of the interrogation rooms. Until the American authorities came and got me, it was one of the safe rooms they can put me in while keeping covalence on me. In the meanwhile the some police officers where searched around the area where I showed up in case Kroenen showed himself, the police were on their guard of course there where at least five of them in that area. Just when things were starting to get quiet down one of the officers thought he heard a noise, before he got his gun out a hand popped out of the shadows from behind him and covered him mouth and pulled him into that darkness. The same thing repeated to the other three officers the last officer quickly had his gun out getting ready to fire, and just when he turned around a blade quickly stabbed him threw his chest. The officer looked up to see who his murder was and his murder was indeed Kroenen, when he retracted his blade from the officer's chest he watched him fall on the ground in a pool of his own blood and he walked past his fresh corpus. Just before he even reached the area of the police station he quickly hid in the shadows as he saw several black vehicles parked in front of the entrance, when the doors opened he knew who they were."

"Back to the room I was in one of the officers handing me a cup of hot tea and I took it and I said to her

" Danke." Just when I took a sip of the tea the door came flying opened and it caused me to spit out the tea in shock, to my surprised it wasn't Kroenen but instead a man in a black and white suit he looked young around maybe around his very early thirties he looked pretty normal and he asked me

"Danica Sullivan?" Before I answered him the officer that was in the room with me spoke instead

"What business do you have here?"

"I'm special agent John Myers we're here for Miss Sullivan." Is the answer he gave her when I stood up off my chair Cloud jumped into my arms and I held him

"You guys came pretty quickly I'm impressed." After I said that he said to me

"We don't have much time Miss Sullivan we need to get going." I didn't want to say no to him so I went out of the room with him along with Cloud in my arms still, when we got to the doors two other agents opened the doors for us. Agent Myers lead me to one of the large black cars, when he got to it he opened the back passenger door for me.

"Thank you." Was what I said to him when I got in, and he sat next to me when he closed it from the inside, as soon as he did the car started driving off along with the other vehicles and I questioned Agent Myers

"Who are you people? I want an honest answer Agent Myers." I say him sigh before he answered my question

"We are Agents, but not from the FBI we're a different organization." I repeated the last thing he said to me

"Different origination? What is it?"

" The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense that's who we are." I was almost surprised when he said that to me and I said back to him

" Kroenen mentioned you guys to me once, then that means Hellboy is real isn't he?" I could tell by looking at him he was almost surprised that I said that to him and at the moment cloud got free from my arms and he walked to him sitting on his lap and he meowed at him once and he asked me

"Your right, that isn't all he also killed Hellboy's father and killed an agent Hellboy admired." After he said that he started petting cloud on his head

"That's horrible, I didn't think he could be that heartless?" Is what I said to him and Myers continued speaking to me

"The strange thing is that Hellboy supposedly killed him a long while back, he won't be happy when he finds out his still alive." He didn't look at me when he said that, but I could tell he has respect him Hellboy.

"If you don't mind what did he do to you during you captivity Miss Sullivan?" Is what he asked me next and I answered his questions

"He really didn't do anything horrible to me, he treated my injuries let me go outside, kept me feed. And he even got me cloud for a Valentine 's Day present, in retro specks he wanted nothing more than for me to be happy with him and forgive him for killing my past boyfriends and everyone else that hurt me an any way."

"For someone that's cold blooded to treat you that way you said is very shocking." Is what he said to me and I said to him

"The more shocking was that he was after my mother first, then his feeling changed when he saw me I was only six at the time." I could easily tell that Agent Myers was shocked when I said that too him and of course he said to him

"Since you were six seriously?!"

"Me and my mother and living dolls, we stand out cause of the way we naturally look. That's kind of now my parents met." When I told him that he looked a little confused

"You telling me Karl Kroenen wanted your mother first then changed his mind when he saw you?" I answered his question to me with a not so surprised look

"That's what I said to him, from what he told me he wanted perfection apparently me and my mother fit what he thinks is perfect."

"So people like you and your mothing living doll?" Is what Agent Myers asked me and I answered him

"It would seem so."

" When the drive ended we where we stopped at an airport where a jet was waiting for us Agent Myers was leading me to the jet with Cloud in my arms, I've always wanted to go in a privet jet and now I'm going too it's exciting actually. The inside of the jet was very nice as soon as we sat down the jet started taking off of course I had to wait before I started moving around, while that was happening I questioned Agent Myers

"So what happens now?" After I said that Agent Myers answered my question

"It's too dangerous for you to go back to your normal life, something tells me the same thing will happen twice." When he said that I asked him

"Are you people going to put me in witness protection?"

"Something like that, first we need to get you back in the US your parents and dispirit too know that you're safe." Was the answer I got from him and I said to him

"And my friends too I want them to know that I'm alright and I want to say it too them, please have them wait for me with my parents that's all I ask? And I still want to return to school." He didn't answer me right away I could tell he was thinking what he should say to me and I said to him

"Please your only young once don't take that away from me."

"It took us about a day to get back to the United States, when we entered FBI building I saw everyone there and they were happy to see me and much as I was happy to see them again. Both my parents held onto me and I was crying from happiness and they were doing the same thing, then Rebecca hugged me after my parents let go, then everyone else did. Agent Myers spoke to everyone and said

"Now that Danica's back we need to take percussions."

"You're not taking her away from us are you? We just got her back?" Is what Rebecca asked him while she was still hugging me then she let go and agent Myers answered her question

"Here's what we're going to do until we catch Karl Kroenen Danica will be guarded twenty four seven at home and at school." While he was still speaking he looked at my mother

"Mrs. Sullivan, from what Danica told me from your captivity you were the first target that might put you in danger as well?"

"Are you saying that my wife is in danger too?" Is what my father question Agent Myers and he answered him

"It might be possible to be safe we'll protect your whole family, in the meantime Danica is his main target and I know he'll want her back." When he said that I said out loud

"After what he did to Zack and Dillan, I'll never forgive him for that." Emma picked up Cloud and asked me

"That Nazi creep got you a cat?" I answered her question when she gave me cloud

"As a valentine's day present." My mother looked at cloud and she said

"Wait Danica this is the cat you've always wanted, he got you a Turkish Angora?"

"Despite the kidnapping and murders he's done, he didn't treat me like a prisoner. He wanted me to accept and love him, he treated me like a man madly in love."

"Mad is a good word to say to him." The one that said that was Molly


	13. Chapter help

This is to everyone that watching and following Hellboy the Lolita girl, I have writers block and I cant figure out what to do for chapter 13. Can anyone give me some inspiration? I don't want to make people wait until next year or something

please write to me any ideas for chapter 13 and for future chapters, it cant be a sentence many a paragraph or a summery something like that and I'll be sure to credit and give my thanks


	14. Chapter 13

Hellboy fan fiction

"Chapter security"

"From my strong convincing I was still able to go to school, only after school I was escorted out by an agent. Everyone thought he was a shofar that my parents paid to pick me up, only my friends besides my parents knows the reason why I trust them not to say anything. It's been two months and I haven't seen or heard from Kroenen since I returned home, either he gave up or he's watching from a very far distance. Whenever I hang out with my friends there was always agents nearby in case Kroenen showed himself, I always noticed the agents everywhere I went. Three weeks still Halloween I wanted to go trick or treating with my friends this year so badly, I actually had to get down on my hands and knees to beg the burea agents that where looking after me to go with my friends and I was crying. Which they couldn't stomach, then they finally said I could go with my friends under one condition a burea agent has to be with us. I talked to my friends about they thought it was a good idea not only for my count but for theirs, the agent would be like our body guard in case we run into trouble. We already knew what we were dressing for Halloween, we weren't doing Lolita instead we were doing a group costumes from sailor moon. With me being sailor moon of course cause how long my hair is I didn't need a wig.

"Thursday's and Fridays where the after school activities for the Lolita clue, and it just happens to be Friday. Today was special we were going to welcome a new member to the Lolita club, and I needed to be there for her initiation. For an initiation I only wore the best Lolita dress since I was the queen and I wanted to fill in the holiday spirit, the dress I wore a new dress it was a Pumpkin Cat ~Little Red Riding Hood~ Halloween One Piece Dress. With it I had the matching cape, and the small hair chips on each side of my hair. Speaking of my hair I had it in two blades the suited the dress. The tights I wore with them where a sort of see threw black and the shoes where a cute black Elegant White bow pearls lolita heels, and of course I wore make up the went perfectly with the dress along with the handbag it's a Cute Little Devil Lolita Shoulder Bag which I love cause it's so cute and fits the Halloween spirit. While I was walking in the hallway I waved to a few students that where after school clubs as well and they waved to me right back, when I finally got the club room I was just inches from reaching the door knob. Just when I was about to turn the knob I heard a faint ticking notice that caught my attention, I looked around to see if anyway was nearby. That ticking seemed familiar somehow, I couldn't put my finger on it?"

"For an initiation t takes five minutes, I was sitting in my queen chair while I was giving the initiation to the new comer and I had my queen Lolita staff in my hand. The girl in front of me was a cat Lolita girl with the cute cat prints on her dress and her head bow looked a little similar to cat's ears she had long dark red hair almost darker than blood, I could tell it wasn't a wig. She was sitting on the ground in front of me with her arms crossed in front of her my friends where making a path two of them on each side

"Now say your real name to me?" is what I said to her and she answered me

"I am Jessica, my queen Danica." After she said that I said to her

"Please rise up." She did what I told her to do and I continued speaking

"On behalf of the Lolita Club I Danica Morningstar queen of this club, here by accept your welcoming here you have proved yourself to me, there forth your name here will be Sarina. Congratulations." Everyone slapped for her including myself, when we have a new member we have a little welcoming party with only the finest Lolita snacks and teas there is and we had music too to make things more lively than it already is. Even some of the agents that were assigned to protect me participated in the part, they actually look like they were enjoying things even Agent Myers was there

"So agent Myers how are you and your fellow agents enjoying our festivities?" I asked him that while I was holding a cup of tea I was using a flowery tea cup for it and it was piping hot like tea should be then he answered my question

"Actually it's pretty nice, I know it way to frilly and girly for any guys taste. Somehow I like it, care to explain to me about the food here?" I answered his question when I put my tea cup town on the table near us where the food was

"For Lolita's we mostly eat sugary sweets like marcroons and other sweets such as tea cakes, little cupcakes, cookies, tarts. We also eat high tea sandwiches and scones." I was Agent Myers looking around the table see what I said and he pointed out a few things I didn't say

"And what are these supposed to be?" of course I answered his question

"Oh these? My friends Sakura and Emma introduced me to Japanese sweets, I just love them here we have Strawberry Daifuku there the perfect amount of sweet from the strawberry. And these colorful little balls are Kompeito now there great of you want to put sugar in your coffee, there pure sugar. Now these I had to order I think there called Namagashi? Sakura told me there traditional Japanese sweets that are most often associated with wagashi. And last we have three color dango with sweet sauce. When my birthday comes up there'll be a lot more stuff."

"Everything up to the point was great until Saturday happened, I caught a cold from a kid at school that had just gotten over it. She accidently sneezed on me during Algebra class before lunch, I was lying in bed under the sheets and my friends came over to support me including the new club member Jessica. Rebecca was holding a large get well basket with a cute lace job around the basket itself and she said to me

"Hey Danica we all made you a get well basket." I smiled and stood up when I saw her with the basket and I said to everyone

"How sweet thanks." After I said that Anna said to me

"Hey we're here to support not only out club queen but our friend as well." Rebecca placed the basket on my dresses and I said

"You girls are the best a girl can ask for." Before I continued speaking I started coughing and I was covering my mouth with my hand while I was doing it, when I stopped coughing I said to everything

"I think it might be best for you all to leave, I don't want any of you getting this cold. Hopefully I'll get over it soon?" Not long after that an agent escorted them out of my room and she shuts the door from behind him, it didn't take long for me to fall back asleep. I fell asleep for about an hour when I felt someone lifting up the rag on my forehead and replacing it with a new one, someone that hand felt familiar. I really couldn't think straight I thought I cold was getting a little worse, when I opened my eyes I saw Kroenen sitting next to me in one of the chairs I had in my room.

"Karl?" my eyes where a little blurry so it was a little hard to see him clearly I felt his help me stood up from my bed and he placed the new rag he placed on my forehead right next to me

"Am I hallucinating?" Was what I asked him, I didn't hear an answer from him, I saw that he held out both of my hands in front of me and placed a cup in my hand that was almost hot, but not too hot. He was still holding onto the cup for support. I didn't think about what he gave me I just drank it all Kroenen made sure I drank every last drop, when I finished the drink Kroenen took the cup from me and placed it on the night stand near my bed, he helped me lye back down and pulled the covered over me and place the rag back on my forehead. He kept his hand on my forehead, I smiled at him just before I went back to sleep. As soon as he lifted his hand off my forehead he looked over to where the gift basket was

"It was about thirty minutes later when my father came in my room to check up on me and give me some medicine, then cloud slip past him and jumped on my bed laying down next to me. Since I've always wanted this type of cat and my parents couldn't get rid of him since he helped me escape, my dad's been taking prescriptions for his cat allergies. When he walked up to my bed he noticed that I was looking a lot better

"What the hell?" Was what he said when he put the glass of water and the pill on my night stand near my bed and he quickly noticed the other cup on the stand and he picked it up

"Where did this come from?"

"Dad?" He heard me asked him I opened my eyes and looked at him and he said to me

"Hey sleepy head how ya feeling?" I stood up from my bed and petted Cloud

"Actually I feel a lot better for some reason, I think my cold is almost gone?"

"How can your cold be almost gone that quickly?" Is what he asked me I pulled the sheets off he and I sat on the edge of my bed in my pajamas he held the cup he was holding behind him without me noticing and I said to him while I sat up and stretched

"I think I'll take a hot soak?" I walked past him and walked to my bathroom with cloud following me and I said to my dad

"Thanks for checking up on my dad." I heard my dad say to me when I opened my bathroom door

"Well glad you're feeling better Danica." I shut the door from behind me and he heard me say to him

"I'm glad too dad, you might want to tell mom?"

"It doesn't add up how could Danica's cold be gone when it started last night?" My dad thought that when he looked at the cup that he did from me, at the corner of his eye he noticed my dresses and turned his head to it, he noticed that my gift basket was gone. But it was respaced blue rose in a small clear vase with fresh water

"What the hell the basket is gone?" He walked over to my dresses and looked at the blue rose

"A blue rose this is one of Danica's most favorite flowers. More importantly what happened to the basket?" While that was going out in my room I was playing piano music from my smart phone, instead of my pajama's I was wearing my fluffy pink bath robe. I was brushing my hair since it was tangled up a little, once I finished brushing I put the brush back down near the sink and started to brad my hair again and wrap it up in a bun so my hair wouldn't get wet. After I finished putting my brad in a bun I leaned in closer to the mirror and looked under my eyes

"I can't believe I'm better? I wonder how that is?" From the dream I had somehow I think I saw Kroenen in it and he gave me something to drink I nodded my head a few times

"No that couldn't be real, it was just a dream. Besides there no way he would have gotten in this house with the new security?"


	15. Chapter 14

Hellboy fan fiction

"Chapter 14. The dreaming new student joins the Lolita club"

"It was good thing I got better for school on Monday, cause the buzz is a new transfer student was going to starting that day. And being a girl I wanted to see what he looked like the same with my friends and everyone else in our grade. Luckily I had a plan in mind if any of us manages to get a class with him that girl would take a picture of him and sent it to the other club members, then the girl would tell us what his name is and where his from. When Monday came the Lolita dress I wore is a pink Neverland Lolita Josephine's Day Lolita OP Dress with Detachable Set-in Hime Sleeves. I even wore long sleeve Lolita blouse that goes with it, for the accessories I went with a Sweet White Lace Pearl Handmade Lolita Choker. I also wore gloves with it there a pair of white Sweet Dreamer Pearl Lace gloves, the shoes and tights I choice with dress well the tights where really white Yidhra Sweet Pure Cotton Lolita Ankle Socks. As for the shoes there where pink Wine Patent Leather Bow shoes. Now this took me a while for the dress itself it had to have a head dress with it, a lot a lot of choices to make with it, then I decided on a Cutie Creator a Midsummer Night's Dream Bow Pearls. My hair style for it I decided to put it up in two pigtails and with the ends curled and the bows on each end side, and the last touch was the makeup, since it was a more simple look I wanted the make up to match the look. The type of makeup style I used the make up from Gyaru eye makeup tutorial pictures on Pinterest as for my lips I also used something on Pinterest the tutorial pictures for how to do Korean Ulzzang Gradient Lips Tutorial, all of it together it was just perfect oh I forgot what type of bag I was using the bag I picked out is a cute Diamond Honey Sweet Girl's Lolita Printed Backpack with Bunny Ears."

"When I got to school I met up with my friends where the buses where we noticed most of the girls running straight for the school's doors

"Well looks like the new guys is here?" Is what Rebecca said to the rest of us I forgot to say this only during club meeting the girls in the club dress in there Lolita dresses on the days we don't met the dress in their normal cloths but they have a hint of Lolita style to it like the accessories or bags. Me I'm still in full out Lolita I don't think I've ever worn normal clothing before I only wear what suits me the most, I'm not called a living doll for nothing.

"You girls want to take a look we got twenty minutes before class starts." The one the suggested that was Sakura so that's what we did when we got in there was a whole much of girls I the cafeteria giggling and fan girl screaming

"Damn look at this, I think everyone is here?" Is what Molly said to us and I said to all of us and I said to her

"Well so much for getting a sneak, but this is a sign if all these girls are here it means he's got to be gorgeous. I think we'll have some luck if he's in one of our classes I mean it's bound to happen?"

"Hey yeah our queen as a point we mostly have different classes he's got to have at least one class with one of us right?" The girl that said that was the new girl Jessica we all tried our best to get through the new crowd of fan girls for the new boy, after what felt like forever we finally made it out to the main hallway where the staircase was, it was good timing too cause a few teachers walked past us to stop the crowd of girls from increasing and to leave. When class started it was pretty much the same, just before the bell rang I got a text from Anna and I looked at what she sent me. It was a picture of the new boy he wasn't looking at the camera but Anna got a good shot of him, he's gorgeous he looked like a real prince from a foreign land. And he kind of dressed like one too he had short long hair almost platinum hair it looks a little similar to my hair color but a little more darker and his eyes where brown like light chocolate brown, a handsome guy like this at our school he's going to be prom king for sure in his junior and senior year here. I saw that Anna texted me something and I started reading

"OMG tell me you got the pic, he is just so gorgeous and he's in my first period class what a way to wake up in the morning! I got his name too he's name is Eliot Anworth he sounds like a price I hope you and everyone else gets him in your class too?" I texted her back and I wrote

"Yeah I hope so too you texted everyone this photo right?" I quickly got a text back from here that said

"You bet we'll talk during lunch see ya. Bye."

"For the next two periods before lunch prickly every girl in our grade was talking about prime Eliot, that'd what me and my friends call him. Anna was so happy that he was in her morning history class, Jessica and Molly had him second in their second period language class. Third period was lunch for us freshmen's and sophomore's at eleven thirty lunch last for about an hour and a half, for our school system if you're a president of a club you and your club members can have their lunch in the club room which is what we normal do. I had to get a drink in one of the vending machines cause I forgot to pack one while I was looking for a drink I heard someone say to me

"Excuse me miss?" I looked over to see who it was and to my shock it was the new boy Eliot I tried to stay calm when I answered him

"Um yes, can I help you?" I saw him handing me the club poster for the Lolita club I was on the picture holding a cup of tea and in my queen's chair when I looked at it he said to me

"Are you part of this club?" I looked at him and answered him again while I took the poster out of his hand

"Yes I'm actually the president of the club well queen to be more exact."

"If it's aright with you I'd like to join this club of yours?" Was what he asked me and I said to him with an almost surprised look on my face

"You want to be a member? Really incredible you're the first guy that's even offered that are you sure?" He answered my question with another question

"Is that alright with you?"

"Well it's not fully up to me we decide as a club meaning everyone has to say yes to a new member."

"This isn't happening the new prince of my high school wants to join the Lolita club okay this has to be a dream right now?" I thought that in my head, then I heard a bottle drop in the machine and I saw Eliot taking it out and handing it to me

"We let's find out, would you be so kind as to lead me to your club room my queen?" I was almost freaking out when he said that to me, I took my drink from him and I said to him

"Um yeah sure, j-just follow me please." After I said that I led him to the club room normally teachers would guard the entrance where the main stair case was since they knew who I was they let me through I explain to them that Eliot wanted to be a new member of my club and needed the whole club's permission to enter, so they let him through with me of course several female students where jealous of that and wanted to find out where he was going with me.

"By the way I didn't get your name what was it?" Is what Eliot asked me and I said it him

"It's ah.. Danica, Danica Sullivan. But during club meeting I go by Danica Morningstar. I already know your nine three of my friends and club members are in your two of your classes." After I said that Eliot asked me

"Just what does your club do actually?"

"You'll find out when you get there, oh did you bring lunch by any chance?" I saw him smile when he answered my question

"Actually no I'm not really that comfortable with the food they have here at this school?"

"Don't worry we got that under control." Is what I said to him when we finally reached the club room door and he could hear elegant Japanese music playing and I held on the door knob

"As queen of the Lolita club I welcome you Eliot the first male student to enter our boundaries." I opened the door and I said out loud while coming in the club room

"Girls make sure that tea is hot and make room for the table, we got a guest." After I said Eliot came in and everyone was so shocked and surprised he shuts the door and looked at the whole room I sound tell he looked happy about this room, everything was elegant and frilly like a cute Japanese version of the Victoria era.

"Everyone I have an important announcement to make." I continued speaking while I walked to my chair and sat down on it, I reached out of my cup of tea that was still hot

"Eliot here wants to be a member of your club."

"WHAT!?" Is what everyway said to me I took a sip of my tea and finished it then started talking

"That's right that is what he told me, as our club standers we need to decide as a club together not just the queen can decide you know. So girl what do you all haft to say in this matter?" without waiting they all said

"Here, here."

"Well Eliot you have your answer that whole club agreed on you joining us."

"Is that it then?" Is what he asked me instead of me Rebecca answered that question

"This is only the first step, you got the whole club's permission. You're not it just yet."

"She's right there's the initiation that needs to be held." The one that said that was Sakura she was pouring more tea in my tea cup with the matching tea pot and she stopped

"We just had one last week for Jessica here." Jessica barely waved her hand and smiled

"That's right by club rules I go by the name Sarina, we all have Lolita names here."

"So what are the club rules then?" Is what Eliot asked all of us and we looked at each other then we looked at him

"Number one club meeting are mandatory we meet on Thursdays and Friday's every week you must dress in Lolita those days for meeting." The girl that said that was Rebecca

"Number two during meets club members must go by there names given to them by the queen of the club." This time the girl that said that was Anna and she took a bit out of a macaroon

"Number three no outsides of this club are allowed in with either the queen's or a member's permission and vote. Teachers and staff members are acceptable. " Emma said that when she put her tea cup down on the table

"Number four during club meetings the only snacks that are available are sweets hot and cold teas, high tea sandwiches' and scones with jams. Water is acceptable." The girl that spoke that was Molly after Molly spoke Sakura said out loud

"Number five music must be voted to listen to during lunch or club meeting, or initiation the music played will always be Kanon wakeshima. The music must be elegant sounding at all cost."

"Number six if a member breaks any of the rules there punishment will be voted and spoken to by the queen." Is what Jessica said then I spoke out while I crossed my legs once

"And last number seven members must protect the queen during school hours, if the whole class takes field trips that rule still applies the group must stay together and we look out for each other."

"Now that a male wants to join us it would appear that we have to make an eighth rule now? For your imitation you must memories the clubs rules before the meeting and say them to the queen, meaning me." Instead of me Molly spoke out

"And you must dress in our attire, you don't want to wear a dress. For you the appropriate clothing for you would be an Ouji style." I held out my hand to him and said

"Will you accept our terms in order to join us? Or will you turn around and walk out the door?" Me as well as everyone else was almost shocked Eliot took my hand and he got on one knee on the ground in front of me and kissed the center of my hand

"If it means I can join this marvelous club, I'll take any task that needs to be done." Everyone started fan screaming I was so nervous I couldn't speak, I took a deep breath and calmed down and said to him

"You may rise." Just as I said he stood up and gently let's go of my hand and I continued speaking

"If it's your desire to join us you have till Thursday to memories our rules, and don't forget our dress code. If you don't mind me asked what's your next class?" without giving it a thought he answered my question

"I believe I have art one." Both me and sakura looked very happy when he said that and I said to him

"You're in luck me and Sakura here have the same class."

"If you want we can show guide you to that class after lunch?"

"You two are going to haft to do that fast, we're going to get company very soon?" Rebecca said that when she peeked out the door then I said to Eliot

"How fast can you eat?"

" Eliot finished our left over's in just five minutes me and Sakura left the club with everyone else still in it and they wished us luck the art room was on the second floor level. We took perceptions since it was five more minutes till the lunch bell rang, the three of us didn't waste time so we sort of ran to the class room hopeful the teacher was in there or at least another art teacher.

" We got three more minutes left!" the one that yelled that was sakura, just as we past the back stair case I tripped over my dress and almost fall backwards on the stair case. Before I fell Eliot quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me too him

"Are you alright my queen?" Is what he said to me and I nodded yes to him once and I didn't know that my face started to look flushed, Sakura waited for us and we went on the art room and us three where catching our breath's

"Thanks for saving me back there I can't run well in these dresses." I said that to Eliot and he said to me

"It's alright I understand I'm glad you weren't hurt."


	16. Chapter 15

Hellboy fan fiction

"Chapter 15. Planning on going a Lolita Halloween party"

" When art class started Eliot sat at mine and Sakura's table along with two other girls in our class, the funny thing this class there was only two guys well three counting Eliot now. When class started we were finishing up our Halloween themed project now that Eliot was in our group our teacher said he could help us out, thanks to Sakura's anime knowledge our project was a small diagram kingdom hearts Halloween town. It looks great Sakura did the molding and the sculpting I painted the characters, the other two girls helped painting the extras and the background. Since I could use some help painted I asked Eliot to help me pain the other remaining characters, I needed him to paint jack skeleton and two of the ghost heartless . Not to my surprise the other girls where sort of jealous, the two other guys in the class where annoyed that the girls whispering argues with each other. I noticed how Eliot was painting, he had painter's hands, he was a lot better at it than be actually. The way he was painting the heartless ghost it looked it could some alive any minute, that's how good his painting skills where.

"If he's good at this I wonder how skilled his is with a canvas?" I thought that when he finished painting the heartless and he noticed me looking at him

"Is there something the matter my lady?" Is what he said to me the other two girls looked surprised when he said that to me and I said to him

"You have painter's hands, so you're an artist?" Then Eliot said to me

"I'm impressed you can tell just by watching me."

"I've been drawing for as long as I can remember, I'm self-taught. Your hands are different the way you use your brush strokes it's more balanced, steadier from that I can tell you've a painter and you were taught by a very skilled artist at a young age and surpassed them." Is the answer I gave him I could tell he was speechless then one of the girls at our table said to me

"Okay what the hell is going on why did he call you my lady?" instead of my Sakura answered her question

"Starting Thursday he's the first male to join the Lolita club."

" WHAT!" Is what everyone in the room said luckily the teacher was out at the moment

"Well looks like things are going to get interesting this week." The one that said that was me and Eliot said to me

"I think your right?"

"After class ended Eliot walked out with me and Sakura, the other class mates went out the door telling their friends what they heard about Eliot joining our club and that spread like wild fire. When I got to my fourth period class which was Algebra on the lower level, as soon as I got in the class several students where asking me about Eliot they were thinks like

"Is Eliot really joining your club?"

"I can't believe he wants to be in your club, is it true?"

"Did he ask you or did he asked one of the other member's first?"

"Are you accepting more members in that club of yours?"

"Some of the girls where wanting to join just because Eliot was joining us, I saw why he wanted too he knew we wouldn't go really crazy for him like the other girls. And from the fact that some of the member's already have boyfriends, so we weren't interesting in dating him just hanging out with him. Like the boyfriend's do when they want to tag along our Lolita field trips in or outside of school, as much as I wanted to date Eliot I couldn't after what happened to Zack and Dillan. I just couldn't let the same thing happen to him, if we're in the friend zone maybe Kroenen won't hurt him? I just know he's still following me in the shadows even with the security guarding me twenty four seven.

"Once class ended everyone was leaving either on the bus or in their own cars on my way to the car that kept dropping me off every morning now, I heard Eliot calling out to me. It caught my attention so I turned around and saw him catching up to me, when he caught up to me he was barely catching his breath

"Eliot?" Was what I said to him and I continued speaking to him

"Is there something you need?" I saw him nod his head no then he spoke to me

"My ride is near here, I guess yours is here too?

"So you want to walk together, since our rides are near each other?"

"While we were walking I talking to him about a Lolita Halloween party at a shop in Huston Texas, it was called shop in wonderland. Me and other club members where going to go to it. Since he was almost a member I asked him if he could go it to, I was happen when he said he could go. When we reached our vehicles I saw that his car was the same as mine and the driver opened the door for him and he went in, then the driver shuts the door and went to the driver's seat I saw the window roll down and Eliot pocked his head out to me

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Aw you bet." Is what I said to him, his car drove off I couldn't help but watch. The agent that was still in the driver's seat said to me

"Danica you alright?" I quickly snapped out of it and opened the back door and got it

"Yeah everything is fine." After I said that I shut the door

"Luckily for me I didn't have any homework to do, whenever I don't have homework I would do a makeup tutorial video on my YouTube channel. I user was my Lolita name, my makeup videos are just as popular was Venus Angelic. I'm just as popular as her I even met her once a year ago a lot of people took pictures of us both of our fans where there, the reason why I met her was that she was doing an autograph signing in my town. She emailed me and wanted to know if I'd like to join her, of course I said yes, the next thing I knew on her Facebook she posted that I was going to be there. Both my YouTube and Facebook channel's went up thirty percent, and after that autograph signing my fan and popularity level went you fifty percent. The first thing I would do is pick out dress for the video I get new dresses once every two weeks and it just so happened I knew I got my new dress and accessories along with it today."

"Once I got home I rushed out the door and looked on my porch to see a My Lolita Dress box package, I screamed with joy when I held it in my arms. Without wasting time I opened the front door and went up to my room I didn't even noticed that alarm, the agent that was assigned to me went in and shut the door for me and he turned off the alarm with the button key code near the door. I was so happy at the new dress I got it was a Pink Chocolate Trojan Vintage Lolita Normal Waist JSK Dress, along with a dark coffee Infanta High Density Chiffon Lolita Long Sleeves Blouse. And the tights where just so cute pink Infanta Chocolate Trojan Printed Lolita Tights, as for the accessories I had matching cape, headbow, bag, Detachable Collar and the brooch and hairclip I already had the shoes there a brown coffee Sweet Coffee with White Bow Straps Lolita Heel Shoes. When I wore the whole thing I was so happy that it looks just how I imagined it would look on me, I was looking at my reflection of my tall mirror on the outside of my closet door. I heard a few knocks at my door that got my attention

"Danica you alright in there?" That voice belong to the agent and I answered him

"Yeah I'm more than fine I'm happy about my new dress." I plopped myself on my bed and signed with joy, I'm not sure why but I started yawning

"Why am I tired, oh wait never mind I know why. I've had a long day I diverse a nap."


	17. Chapter 16

Hellboy fan fiction

"Chapter 16. The first Ouji initiation"

"I set my alarm for thirty minutes, when it set off my phone started playing music. I was so happy I taught Cloud how to use a phone like turning it on and off, he jumped on my bed and turned the alarm off I yawned when I wake up to Cloud licking the tip of my nose.

"Hey Cloud thanks for the wake up." I stood up off my bed, then cloud jumped down the bed nuzzling around my feet

" I was so happy about my new dress I forgot to try on the sailor moon cosplay I got." I got the costume the other day I opened the package but didn't put it on, when I held it up in front of me I was still a little comfortable with it

"The skirt is so short, I've never worn something like this in my entire life? Oh well there's first for everything I guess?" Before I put it on I placed it on my bed along with the boots, and other accessories that went with it

"Maybe I should do my hair like hers first? I mean how hard can it be to do her hairstyle?"

"Well I was wrong, doing sailor moon's hair was more challenging for me than I thought, it took me two hours to get it right. It didn't take me long to get the cosplay costume on I didn't bother putting on makeup though, I looked at the mirror on my closet door

"Is this how I look in short skirts, I guess this is a big change from Lolita? And it really shows off my thin body, it also shows that I actually have cleavage." I touched the center of my chest where my star birthmark was of course I turned around and asked Cloud that was looking at me sitting on my bed

"Cloud what do you think of this outfit do you like it?" After I asked him that he meowed in response then I said to him

"Yeah your right this doesn't suit me either." I was still talking to cloud when I started to walked to my window

"I don't like showing off my body. It's not like a don't have a nice body Cloud it just that it makes me uncomfortable." I quickly looked surprised across from my house I saw Eliot water a few rose bushes as I opened my window and yelled out to him

" Eliot?!" That along caught is attention so he turned around and saw me at my window of course he yelled out to me

"Queen Danica?!"

"Wait right there I'll be right out!"

"I was so surprised to see Eliot as my new neighbor, I didn't waste any time running out the door. I forgot that I was wearing the sailor moon costume still he was very surprised to see be running out my door in that costume, the same this with the agents that where guarding my house.

"After that day until Thursday Eliot has been mostly hanging out with me and my friends during schools hours since he lived across the street from me I would ask him to come over if I had at least one of my friends there, I couldn't let him in my house with just him with Kroenen still stalking me and all that I don't want him hurt. When Thursday came the whole club was getting prepared, we had to get to school early in order to put up the decorations some of the agents where kind enough to help us out. Since we we're a popular club we had permission to put our snacks and drinks in the teacher's lounge for safe keeping, everyone was dress in there Lolita dresses. Rebecca was wearing a light blue Milu Forest~Pride and Prejudice jumper dress, the blouse she wore was a Milu Forest~Pride and Prejudice~ Lolita Leg-of-mutton Sleeves Blouse. She even wore a matching large light blue bow on her head the tights with the dress were a white Yidhra -Sakura Cats- Printed Lolita Tights for Summer and her shoes are white flat sky blue Double Straps Lolita Bows Shoes. Emma's Lolita dress is a Harajuku Sweet Lolita Gothic Punk Vintage Black Bowknot Mori Girl Princess Dress with her hair curled and perfect punk make up for the dress the boots she wore with them were DEMONIA Gothic Punk Lolita Platform Ankle High Boots w/ Puffy Heart & Lace Bow she also wore fish net hose with it. Molly's dress is a blue and gray R-series -Sweet Honey Bees Lolita dress with a Cutie Creator -Shepherd's Glen- Embroidery Bow Lolita Sunhat, the socks with the dress are low white Yidhra -Forest City- Cotton Lolita Ankle Socks with Detachable Bow and her shoes are flat white Single Strap Classic Lolita Shoes. Now Sakura wore a Gothic Black Printed Chiffon Lolita OP Dress with the matching flower hairpin black wrist cuffs, her tights were black Mufish Cross Printed Sweet Lolita Tights and her shoes black Angelic Imprint- Gothic T-shaped Straps Lolita Heels Shoes with Detachable Angel Wings her hair was up in two perfect cute pigtails and her makeup was the perfect gothic Lolita look. Anna normal wears her wigs when she's in Lolita since she's a sweet Lolita her wing was bleach blonde it was in two buns with bangs, her dress was a light pink Tommy Bear -Sugarbunnies Theme - Lolita OP Dress with a matching bow, her socks Spank Zipper Cute Bunny Prints Lolita Tights and her shoes are pink Sweet Matte White Lolita Heels Shoes. As for myself since I'm the queen and a brand new member is joining the club I had to dress in the best dress out of the other members, so my dress is a pink Harlequinade One Piece Lolita dress with a matching pink bonnet on my head. My socks are pink Fancy Dot Crew Socks and the shoes Sweet Pink Bows Hearts Lolita Shoes, the gloves I went with the dress are white Cutie Creator Lace Beads Lolita Gloves. Now my hair style I went with something different the style I went with the Japanese fluffy twin buns, since I had sort of short ends in the front of my hair the style looks perfect. And the most important think the makeup, I had to take a five hour energy cause it took me so long to put it on. The makeup was so perfect so well put on I looked more like a living doll than I normal do, my friends we so surprised by it.

"When school started every girl was fan screaming for Eliot, like Justin Bieber fan screaming as for the rest of us we were waiting in the club room for him enjoying our breakfast Sakura and Emma made for everyone. It took Eliot a while to get to the club room he looked like he was in a middle of a marathon, we were all a little surprised at what he was wearing his clothing looked similar to beast's dance's cloth but they were black and gold.

"Good morning ladies sorry I'm late I'm guessing you can understand why?" Is what Eliot said to us then I said to him

"You might want to lock that door?" Eloit quickly turned around and locked the door then he sighed with relief after that Rebecca said out loud

"Good think we put that poster of the outside window of the door so we won't get any unwanted eyes at as." We all nodded yes to what she said

"Once our breakfast was over, we all sort of chatted and waiting for the morning bell too ring. Let's just say we had to fight our way to get to our first period classes, since Eliot looked more like a real prince from a fairy tale story like me and the other members of the club are going to get asked by a Lolita of girls to join the club just to get close to Eliot. It was worse more me, very worse on my part being the club president and all I'm leaving out that Eliot lives across the street from me. Once the long horrifying day ended there was just one thing left to do.

"Now please come forward and take a knee before me." I was sitting in my queen chair in the club room the other members where in two different rows near my chair Eliot calmly walked to me, when he reached me he kneeled down and looked at the ground then I said

"State your name to me." After I said that he answered my question

"I am Eliot Anworth descended of nobility." Instead of me Rebecca spoke to Eliot

"Please say the rulers of our club to our queen then we'll say the new rule that has been decided by all members including our Queen Danica." I said to Eliot that was still looking down at the ground

"You may begin now." Right after I said that Eliot looked up at me and stared speaking

"Rule one club meeting are mandatory we meet on Thursdays and Friday's every week you must dress in Lolita those days for meeting." When he said that Rebecca smiled and Eliot continued speaking

"Rule two during meets club members must go by there names given to them by the queen of the club." Anna looked very happy when he said that

"Rule three no outsides of this club are allowed in with either the queen's or a member's permission and vote. Teachers and staff members are acceptable." Emma nodded yes and smiled

"Rule four during club meetings the only snacks that are available are sweets hot and cold teas, high tea sandwiches' and scones with jams. Water is acceptable." Molly looked over at Sakura and they both smiled

"Rule five music must be voted to listen to during lunch or club meeting, or initiation the music played will always be Kanon wakeshima. The music must be elegant sounding at all cost." Jessica started to get a little excited ad barely jumped up and down

"Rule six if a member breaks any of the rules there punishment will be voted and spoken to by the queen."

"Finally rule seven members must protect the queen during school hours, if the whole class takes field trips that rule still applies the group must stay together and we look out for each other." I smiled with delight right after he said that then all the other members sad out loud

"And now the Lolita club presents a new rule to the club and will be spoken to by Queen Danica, please presents the words that she has spoken to her once she is none."

"I will only say the rule once and all you haft to do is repeat it once are you ready to hear the rule?" Is what I asked Eliot and he nodded his head yes once to me and I continued speak

"Very well, I shall say it. Rule number eight any male student that joins the Lolita club must follow all the guide lines to the rules of the club, no friends of his is allowed in the club room without all the member's permission and the queen's seal of acceptance. He gets three tries if all three are broken his is kicked out of the club and not to speak to any of the member, if he wishes to join once more he and his party must make ammonize with the queen and one member of the club the location will be of the queen's choice."

"It's your turn now please repeat the eighth rule." I could tell everyone was getting really happy before Eliot spoke

" Yes my queen, rule eight any male student that joins the Lolita club must follow all the guide lines to the rules of the club, no friends of his is allowed in the club room without all the member's permission and the queen's seal of acceptance. He gets three tries if all three are broken his is kicked out of the club and not to speak to any of the member, if he wishes to join once more he and his party must make ammonize with the queen and one member of the club the location will be of the queen's choice." The other members started clapping for him


	18. Chapter 17

Hellboy fan fiction

"Chapter 17. After the holiday of fright and a snow storm"

"Halloween was actually pretty great we were all dresses as the sailor scouts and with Eliot as tuxedo mask, we even entered a costume contest and won it. For a split second while I was on the stage I thought I saw Kroenen in the crowd when someone went past him he was gone, I thought it was in my head so I didn't bother tell any of the agents. I wish I should have, when I got back home with a while pillow case of candy. My parents were at a Halloween office party they were hosting, they weren't worried about me cause of the security I was under. By the time it was 10:30 I was already in my pajama's a Sweet Dream Pajama Lolita Nightgown Dolly Empire Waist Button Cotton Dress it was light pink with my hair up like sailor moon's it actually looked pretty nice with the gown to my surprise, after the things went almost normal I still couldn't shack the feeling of being watch. Once Halloween was all done ad over the next holiday was thanksgiving and not so good for me around the autumn and winter season I get really sick around those times, I even got sick on thanksgiving a few times and twice on Christmas. And also a great time for winter Lolita dresses and coats, leaving up north I'm happy that we get snow. I just love it its white and beautiful once the cold front came everyone was wearing their winter cloths at school, after a month of waiting I finally got my new dress and coat in just in time for the weather. The dress I wore was a light blue Coagulation Crystal -College Style Thermal Wool Lolita JSK Dress with the white long sleeve blouse under it and over it the coat that with the dress matched it perfectly the coat is a thickening overcoat so it was warm enough for the winter, the gloves and the earmuffs that went with it was so warm and cute. To fit the weather the tights that I wore where white and thick and the boots where white sweet white Lolita winter boots, the bag that I used was a blue Loris Bows Hearts Lolita Bag. As for my hair I had it in a very long brad and had it wrapped around my head from behind making a perfect bun, as I was walking to my school's back entrance where everyone else was going I noticed that it started to snow. So naturally I stopped and looked up at the sky watching the snow fall down, I don't know but seeing snow always made my happy for some reason."

"During second period science class the teacher was going on a lecture on the periodic table for different gasses, I was so board out of my mind but I had to take notes for later and I wasn't the only thinking that I took off my overcoat along with my earmuffs and gloves. While all that normal stuff was going on inside, outside of the school was a little different. One the agents was looking around the ruff, he was reaching in his pockets for his gloves. Just has he reached them out he heard a noise from behind him like someone taking a step in the snow, just when he turned around a blade quickly stabbed him threw his stomach. Just like that the white snow turned red in just an instant when he fell on the ground and the snow started to soak up his blood. Meanwhile I suddenly got the chills all of a sudden

" W-what the? What is this chill I'm feeling all of sudden?" I thought that to myself while I was looking on at my quiz paper I was half way done with it

"Something is going to happen something bad." Just when I thought that the power went out all of sudden that quickly caught everyone attention

"Come down everyone the backup generator should kick in any minute now." Is what our teacher said to us luckily the class room had windows so we had light, but my gut told me something more than the snow and weather caused the power outage something more serious. I had my phone on vibrate, when I listened to it vibrating it was the emergency vibrate and I knew why it was going off. I didn't read my phone instead I quickly put on my overcoat as fast as I could along with my earmuffs and gloves as soon as I finished I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the door

"Danica where do you think you're going!?" Was what my teacher yelled out to me and I yelled back at him

"I need to leave this school is in danger because of me!" I continued running until I turned to the next hallway that was pitch black

"Damn it I can't see a thing, but this hallway leads to the main stairs." I quickly got out my phone and turned on the flashlight mood to see straight ahead once I could see I continued running

"Why now? Why didn't he act sooner, why wait for several months?" Once I got to the main hallway because I didn't stop running a barely slipped on my own two feet, but that didn't stop me I still kept running till I made it to the main stair case. I turned off the flashlight mood on my phone to save its battery, I did that while I was power walking down the stairs so I wouldn't fall down, I didn't need it since there was windows to the outside where the cafeteria was at. I didn't stop running even after I went out the back entrance near the cafeteria to where the buses where, I couldn't go back home in case Kroenen was waiting for me. I quickly stopped running when I noticed that some of the agents weren't anywhere to be found near the school grounds, I saw some of their cars but not them.

"Don't tell me Kroenen got to them first?" I asked myself that with a very worried look on my face

"What am I going to do now?" I thought that while I was still running on the sidewalk away from my school, there weren't that many cars out due to the snow. There was a short tree line that lead to a public park, so I went through there to rest my legs from running so much I knew it was stupid but I couldn't keep running forever. I sat down on a tree stump that barely had any snow on it, I wanted to take off my boots. I knew I couldn't and I didn't want to set my bag down either, I was trying to keep myself warm by blowing both of my hands together with my mouth even with the gloves I still needed to warm my hands. Just as I put my hands down I heard a noise not the far from me that quickly got my attention, I stood up and turned around seeing what was going to pop out. I barely started to back up in fear .

" Kroenen found me?" Was what I thought I didn't want to speak in case, when the bushes started to move I was so terrified what was going to come out. To my surprise it wasn't Kroenen instead it was wild cotton tail rabbit that came out, I wasn't afraid of speak out loud instead I was relieved

"It was just a rabbit?" Just as I turned around to go off to the public park I quickly bumped into something that wasn't there before, my relief quickly turned into terror. What was standing in front of me was none other than Kroenen himself, I started to slowly back away from him. When I took another step I tripped on my large rock that was covered by the snow and it caused me to fall on the ground.

"No oh I think I sprained my ankle?" I thought that when I looking at my left leg, then I heard him calmly walking to me I was very nervous to even look up at him, my body started shacking on it's own. I wanted to scream out for help but I couldn't I was too terrified to even speak, no words came out of my mouth. Before I knew it Kroenen quickly grabbed my should to forcefully pull me up to his level, he turned my about so that my back was facing him while he was holding my in place with his arm while I was struggling to get free. It wasn't much good my hands where a little stiff from falling in the snow and that Kroenen was a lot more stronger than me, I quickly jolted when I felt him put his other hand around my waist and he barely gripped it. Then everything went white when he jabbed the back of my neck, just as I passed out he didn't let me fall on the ground instead he held onto me in his arms almost lovingly

" Let's go home."


	19. Chapter 18

Hellboy fan fiction

"Chapter 18. Red Christmas"

" A little after I ran out of my school several Bureau vehicles quickly came, the agents that where in the cars including Agent Myers starting looking for me. Some of them found there men that where station to be at my school where dead in several parts outside of the school including the one that was murdered on the roof, things got worse when they finally found the small woods near the public park I was meant to go too. They found my purse that was barred in snow, the one that found it was Agent Myers.

"Just when things couldn't get worse, everything's repeating for Danica and who knows what is happening to her right now?"

" We cant waste any time let's find her fast."

"I didn't know what was going on in the outside world, I was still pasted out well more like dreaming at this state. In my dream I was running for my life in a snowy forest

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"After that I quickly woke up back to reality. I noticed that I was laying on the ground it was furring like a rug, and that I was in front of an old fireplace it was Victorian style and it looked like it was made of iron and wood. I couldn't help but look at what I was sitting on, I saw that I was lying well more like sitting on now is a large animal skin rug.

"Is this a bear skin rug?"

"It's real." I knew who that voice belonged too, it send shivers and chills down my spine. I didn't want to but I turned around

"K-Kroenen." I saw him sitting in a old style lounge chair I realized that the room was dark with only the fire as the light source, and that the room we were in is a large library with no windows. What else I noticed was that I wasn't wearing my coat nor was I wearing my earmuffs or gloves, I slowly started to get up off the ground my legs where barely shacking when I finally stood up completely. Before I knew it I felt his hand on my cheek, with the force of his hand he made my look right at him.

"Let's avoid what happened last time, I'm not letting the same thing happen twice you know?" Was what he said to me, I could tell he was serious about it, I didn't speak to him but rather nod my head to him once after that he continued to speak to me

"Well I'm happy that we're both on the same page Danica." After he spoke I asked him

"So this means I'll be spending Christmas with you doesn't it?" Once I said that Kroenen wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he answered my question

"Now don't look so down it won't be the way you think it'll be."

"During school before the power outage there was an announcement that we'll be getting an early release for the holidays which everyone was excited about, however that's a little different on my part. I thought we were still in New York cause it was snow, but it turns out that I'm back in Germany in the same large old manor. The only really how the police found me was that I escaped and Kroenen very well knew that, when he showed me to my old room he pointed out the balcony had a few change. When I started walking to the doors leading to the balcony I noticed lots of vine on the balcony ledge, as soon as I opened the doors I quickly knew what type of vines they where

"Rose vines."

"And they'll be more of them when all the snow melts." Was what he said to me, it was obvious that he won't let me off so easily as last time. I can tell he's more alert and cleared learned some of the errors that he made after bolted away from him with Cloud, and since I don't have him here with me it looks like I'm on my own in escaping again only this time it's more dangerous. Although there was one bright side somehow he managed to get some of my Lolita dresses in the room, how do I know this easy he showed me the closet and what was in it. He was specific he got the dresses that came with bonnets and he knows how much I love bonnets, there pretty much enough Lolita clothing and accessories to keep me satisfied for about a month or so. During the first week I looking around in the garden with Kroenen by my side of course I wore light blue Lolita winter coat that I wore when I was kidnapped my him, I sat down near the water fountain looking at the frozen water that was already in the fountain. At that moment Kroenen wasn't with me, I knew better not to try to run away, instead of looking at my own reflection in the ice I looked up at the sky watching the snow fall. Then out of the blue I felt a warm blanket gently wrap around my shoulders, I looked at the blanket that was now on me.

"You don't want me getting sick? Is that it?" Was what I asked Kroenen when he sat down next to me he was wearing his Nazi uniform to help protect him from the cold weather, I hate seeing that uniform I don't want to argue with him I really don't. After I spoke he handed me a hot cup of tea and I grateful took it from him

"You made my favorite tea, thank you."

"We stayed outside for an hours or so till I would want to say forced back inside, he wanted to keep my warm so I was back in the old Library with the fire place still burning fire in it. I didn't want to sat in the chair so I sat on the bear skin rug, it's grouse but it's better than sitting in a chair where a Nazi killer sat in. I had the room to myself Kroenen wasn't in there with me, he knew that I couldn't get out of that room since there wasn't any windows. I took of my coat since it was how starting to get warm, I looked threw my pockets to find anything of value to my second escape. In one of the pockets I felt something like a chain, I pulled it out and I saw the cross necklace Agent Myers gave me. It was a little old it still looked nice Agent Myers told me that it was blessed I couldn't say no so I took it, I placed the necklace down in front of me and kept looking threw my pockets.

"There's got to be something, I can't believe I lost my purse? It had my phone in to and everything."

"What I didn't know what that cross was that in the inside of it was locator chip in it when the tip pf the cross is pushed down to activate the homing chip, so far I found nothing else in my pockets. I was so disappointed that I fell on the rug on my stomach

"Great." I moved my hand to the necklace and looked at it while I was still speaking

"All I found was this, but I don't recall putting it in my pocket though? I wonder how it got in there?"

( Sorry for the long wait)


	20. Chapter 19

Hellboy fan fiction

"Chapter 19. Another red valentine's day and the rescue"

( Sorry for the very long wait and for it being a short chapter)

"I didn't think that I would spend another valentine's day with Kroenen? Last year he got me cloud, but it was thanks to cloud that I managed to escape from him the first time. I know he's not going to make that mistake again he told me that himself, I just don't know what he has planned? Kroenen doesn't want me to suffer in any form, all kroenen wants is for me to be happy with him. Before the week of Valentine's day came he was trying to be romantic in his own way on the 7th I went into my room and saw that my bed was covered in beautiful wild flowers.

"Well Kroenen this is new for you?" I said that to myself while I picked up one of the flowers and then looked at my whole bed

"Now this is a lot of mess for me to clean up, and I'm pretty certain there's a lot of bugs in the bed now?"

"As much as I hated it I had to clean off my bed, I put all the flowers on the dresser and fanned out the remains outside. For the last six days he was being romantic is his own way possible to make me like him again, on the day before valentine's day I wanted some time to myself so I went into the garden. It was a little cold so I wore my only coat, as I was sitting on the fountain I was looking at the cross that I found in my pocket.

"I wonder why this was in here, it isn't something I carry?" When I stood up I put the cross back in my pocket and walking around the garden, before I knew it I was lying on the ground where it was soft.

"Come on Danica think, you're a smart person you can figure a way out of this?" I thought that to myself while looking up at the clouds then I suddenly felt something cold on my cheek that caused me to jump up in shock, I looking over to see Kroenen sitting on the ground right near me holding a cold glass of ice tea in his hand.

"O-Oh thanks Kroenen." After I said that I took the glass out of his hand and started to drink the tea after I was done he helped me off the ground and took the glass out of my hand, then he held my hand as we started talking out of the garden. Not long after that I decided to take a hot soak to help me thing, I didn't know why but I always got my best idea while I'm taking a bath. Before I knew it I actually fell asleep the water felt really comfortable and my body want stressed of still because of that, by the time I woke up I quickly saw that I wasn't in the bath anymore but instead laying on the bed in the room I was staying. I quickly jolted up seeing not only was I on the bed but I was wearing a robe covering my body and around me where blue rose pedals, my face quickly turned red when I realized how I got in the bed.

"He saw everything!" I thought that to myself as I held both of my shoulders I was too shocked to even speak that

"Remember Danica don't let any man see your goodies until your married." I remembered my mom saying that too me one I was barely tearing up thinking around

"I'm sorry mom I can't get married now." I thought that to myself then I heard the door open that made me look up I say Kroenen entering the room with a cup of hot tea in his hand, my face turned more red when he handed me that cup and I took it while my hands where barely shacking. I saw him writing on a piece of paper he said and I saw what he write down

"If it makes you feel better I didn't attack you?" Right after saw that I yelled at him

"OH SURE THAT'S SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, NOW I'M GOING TO THINK ABOUT IT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE NOW!" I saw him pointing to the door and I said to him

"Yes please I kind of want to be alone for a little bit. And could you knock if you want something from me please?" Before he left he lovingly rubbed the top of my head with his hand, I was relieved that he left I took a sip of the tea and was a little surprised by the taste

"It's sweet." I didn't want to stay in the robe forever so I changed out of it and instead wore a light blue Victorian night gown, since I didn't want to waste time in putting on any of my Lolita dresses. I decided to go out on the balcony looking up at the now night sky it was cold so I had to wear a jacket, then I got out the christen cross necklace that I found in my pocket and just looked at it

"God if you can hear me I could really use your help right now?" I thought that to myself putting the cross back in my pocket, just before I left my room I barely jolted in shock bumping into Kroenen. I didn't really have a choice but to walk with him, it did bother me that his hand was on my waste as he walked right next to me. He took me to the library he knew loved reading and I never got the change to look at the book he had, Kroenen had a pretty good selection of books to my surprise.  
( I could use some help with chapter 20, I would really love an appreciate the ideas and thought of everyone that faves and follows this story)


End file.
